


The Dimensional Apocalypse

by KarlYeah23



Series: KY's Fantastic Multiverse - Vyrilzeon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Basically Anything Else Pokemon, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), KY23, Not Canon Compliant, Original Universe, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pokemon References, Portals, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlYeah23/pseuds/KarlYeah23
Summary: Portal systems allow anything from other planets in other universes to pass in and out of a Pokemon only planet, Vyrilzeon. But  it went out of control, and when an organization, the Agents of the Spirits, tries to resolve this, the humans, from another planet, Earth, is going to do something wicked to Vyrilzeon. So it all goes to two young Earthlings to deal with it.Additional content: Concept Art, One Shot, List to Soundtracks (New)
Series: KY's Fantastic Multiverse - Vyrilzeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928329
Kudos: 1





	1. TDA - Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You have stumbled into my first installment of my Vyrilzeon series. So what is this series all about?
> 
> This is a PMD-inspired set of stories about a planet and the Pokemon living there. It has advanced civilizations with technologies left by humans many years ago for the Pokemon to adapt. Sometimes there are catastrophic events happening in the planet. It has been recorded by KY, a Mew with peculiar powers of seeing the future, who is finding answers to the Earthling that can manipulate his visions.
> 
> There are things I need to point out while reading these stories:  
> 1\. They do not line up with the timelines of the main PMD games. All of these I'm writing are very original and non-canonical. However, there is still inspiration from the games, like the concept, items, existence of Mystery Dungeons, etc.  
> 2\. I'm not really an experienced writer. Compared to other stories, mine isn't that descriptive, so the chapters are rather short, so short that the longest paragraph would be two lines long. I also have a low vocabulary, so I may run out of words sometimes. So whenever something is wrong there, just forgive me.  
> 3\. AO3 doesn't have any setting to tell what kind of chapter will it be (Prologue, Epilogue, etc). So I decided to put that kind of title in the Chapter Title info, while the actual title will be in the text.
> 
> If you want to point out something, you can put a comment on the corresponding chapter, then I'll answer them and put it on the End Notes, for everyone to see. You could also comment anything wrong in the chapter, so I could edit it.
> 
> Have a good time reading!
> 
> Theme song for The Dimensional Apocalypse is out now!  
> Link: https://www.bandlab.com/kyg23/the-dimensional-apocalypse-429ff289?revId=8f94db55-07ff-ea11-96f5-501ac5b31de6

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Hello. I'm a Mew. But I'm not an ordinary Mew, because I have a special gift to predict the future. No, not the kind of the Absols do. They predict weather. I predict EVERYTHING.

This is not what the canon Mews do. Do you wanna know how I fount out I have this special gift? Let me tell you my story first.

In the beginning, I was formed in this universe. And in this universe, I found a planet. It's name is Vyrilzeon, and I made it my home.

One day, I was strolling in a forest, then I noticed some dirt that has some writing in it. It is written in Unown symbols:

"Hello KY. I am also KY, except that I am a human. You'll know what humans are in the next billion years. The thing that I'll say is that I created you. You came from my computer - an object you'll also know in a few billion years - and I placed you here in this universe. I've given you the gift of immortality, and the power to predict the future. As time passes by, you will be me in my works. I hope to see you soon."

At first, I don't understand who that human is. He created me? Other than the great Arceus? Also, what powers he said was true. I hadn't aged for the next hundred years, which also means my life will be incredibly boring. My predictions are accurate. Most of the time I just predict small and unimportant deaths, that I don't even bother. I'll just ignore those things from that human for a while.

Time passed by. Humans finally existed, and computers were invented. Unfortunately, I couldn't find that KY person, and a very great war caused the extinction of the humans. My Psychic-type friends said that there are more humans in another universe. I don't know if he even exists, because I can't explain why I have these interesting gifts.

More time passed, until something caused me to be bothered by it more. A few years ago, I started having dreams. They involved a computer screen, I am in the place of a human, who uses the computer. In the screen were stuff that I think were animations of what will happen in the future. It bothers me, because those animations went real after. 

I think the human I took place of is KY. Maybe he lives in another universe, controlling everything through his works.

But then, I remembered something. He said that he needs help in his works. What should I do? Help controlling the planet of Vyrilzeon? Odd. I don't understand him.

One day, I was dreaming again. The human finished an important animation. He said, "Finally. My first movie. Now all I need to do is to upload." As he is about to click the upload button, a message said, "Your turn. get a camcorder", then I woke up.

From this, I think I know he meant in helping. The human cannot get his movie noticed by people until he uploads it. This is where I take over. I am going film what's in his movie. I have the dreams that can help me in finding the scenes he need. When the human shares it into his world, he will earn fame and people will notice him. Now, that's what I would want to achieve. 

In the end, I believe that the KY existed in another universe. But this is not the main story. We should be talking about a different one. It's about an event in the history of Vyrilzeon, portals to another universe spawn in the whole planet, which is not supposed to happen.

Ladies and gentlemon, the work created and filmed by KY, me and my human counterpart. We present to you: The Dimensional Apocalypse!


	2. TDA - Prologue

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Just to give you an idea, Vyrilzeon is a planet where all it's inhabitants are Pokémon. Humans once lived there, until three hundred years ago, the Ultra Beasts who are in control of the Seven Deadly Sins, went to wipe the existence of the entire human race. Arceus was able to stop the Beasts, and imprisoned them into different stones. Pokémon were the only survivors.

A great famine spread all over the planet, and they struggled to live. It was like that, until one day, they decided to adapt human culture. Civilizations emerged, and technology was well executed. Before you knew it, Vyrilzeon became the most advanced planet in the whole universe. 

To officially end the human era, Pokémon thought they need no human. They become civilized to live on their own. All went well.

Next concept.

An organization of Pokémon was formed, calling themselves the Agents of the Spirits. Some of their members came from other planets, and even in other universes. They chose Vyrilzeon as their headquarters for this universe. 

Their role is to protect the whole multiverse from losing its balance. They have the power of Palkia to keep the reality from falling. They had the right to control portals to other universes, and they have strict rules in using these.

This story will be told in point-of-views. This is to experience what the characters thought about what they witnessed as the story progresses. Also, please take note of everything. It is important to take every detail so you would understand it.

This will take place in two planets. One is Vyrilzeon, and the other came from another universe still inhabited by humans, called Earth.

Our first person to tell this story is by a human Earthling. He is a soldier, and he will be one of the characters that will contribute to progressing the story. This is his view.

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Brady--_

It's nine in the evening. I'm guarding my military base with my co-worker and friend Wade. It's halftime our guarding shift. We were just standing there. At the time we got bored, Wade decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Brady, how's your family doing?"

"Well, uh... They're doing fine. My son keeps getting scolded by my wife for the mess he made. Turns out, it's his Solosis. You just can't make accusations too early," I replied.

"It's good that they're having a good life there. Hope they don't weep when you die in the next battle. Hahaha!" Then he kept laughing.

"Please stop," I told him. "It's not good to do that to a soldier who has love for their nation."

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself," Wade apologized.

As we continue on talking, suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light in front of us. When we recovered our sight, we saw a portal. It has bright, swirling colors, and at the other side of it is a beautiful landscape.

"What is that?" I said.

"I don't know. Why not try going inside?" Wade insisted.

"What? No! We still don't know what's inside."

"But how will we know what's inside?"

"Um..." I wasn't able to respond to this question. It seemed that I lost this argument.

Wade made a smile of victory. I just can't help it of him. I took a serious face, and I stepped inside the portal.

When I entered, Wade called through the walkie talkie.

"Hello? Brady? What do you see?"

I described whatever I am seeing. "Nothing much. I see grass. The sun is up. There isn't anyone in here. It's just... endless landscape... here..."

"Brady? Brady? Are you still there?" Wade called out.

I don't understand this, but suddenly I felt so dizzy. The condition kept on worsening. It feels like my suit is growing, as if my body is becoming different. I want to pass out. I'm almost out of my senses, when my legs were grabbed and I was pulled out of the portal.

My dizziness was slowly recovering. I can hear Wade saying, "Brady, are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked, while my eyes are fixing into him. 

"You are turning into an Oshawott."

"What?" I'm not sure if heard his statement right.

"It's true. When I looked at you, I noticed that you are having a headache, and then your face is turning into one. The rest, all I could hear were Oshas and Wotts. I couldn't help but to pull you out before you're completely transformed."

I don't know what to say, but Wade's face doesn't look like he was joking. I stood back up, feeling better now.

"I will never, ever, go back there," I said my firm statement. "Let's say that portal didn't exist."

"We can't. There are more existing," Wade said. He was looking at the skies.

I went to look up as well. I became shocked of what I just saw. At the sky, there were more of the same portals appearing at every spot. It's like water boiling in the clouds.

This is the start of chaos...


	3. TDA - Chapter 1

***Chapter 1 - New Ambitions***

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Vick--_

Yes! My tenth birthday!

I left the lab with a Pokéball in my hand. Inside it contained my very first starter. I am excited to become a Pokémon trainer!

One of the lab's aides called out to me "Good luck to your new adventure!"

As I go further from the lab building, I saw my best friend Ether, waving from far away. He had been waiting for me since I was inside the building.

"So, what did you get?" He asked me once I reached him.

"My starter's great!" I answered. "It's a Grass-type, and it's vines look so amazing. I like the way it says its own name. It's like it's saying 'Boba, Boba', like those sinkers in milk tea."

"So it's a Bulbasaur?"

"Yup."

"Nice! Let's go to the park now," Ether requested.

The park in Passion City had always been my favorite places to go to. The reason why is because it's the best hangout when trainers and Pokémon need to take a break from training. The gardens and fountain are pleasing to the eye, and there are lots of services there, plus hotdogs!

Ether and I bought some hotdogs and sat on a bench. Ether started reading his Pokémon Plus Magazine he was subscribed to.

"Hey," Ether called. "You still know those portals I kept talking about?"

"What about it?"

"According to the News section of my magazine, there is finally a way to remove them. It's a vehicle with a sucking machine that can suck any types of portal, so it can travel."

"Okay."

"Unfortunately, it act slower than the portal spawn rate. So, it's not considered a good solution to the portal problem..."

"Um, okay." I'm not really interested about those portals. But they do seem important, so I decided to listen anyways.

After we finished our hotdogs, I thought of sharing my ambition as a trainer to Ether.

"Hey Ether. Do you know what I want to achieve in the future?"

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to be a strong and unbeatable trainer. I want to show people how good I am in every battle and in every contest. I like to have more wins than losses!"

"It looks like you're quite ambitious, my friend," Ether said. "Being a trainer is quite difficult actually. It takes good patience in order to reach your goal. As a trainer for two months now, my experience is hell of a kind. I warn you on how tough the trainer life will be."

I nodded. I wished that my dreams would be true. Well, it's time for me to live out the trainer life. My trainer life.

Ether gathered up the hotdog residue and sticks, then he tried to shoot them into the trash bin near a line of bushes, which was five feet away, but it missed.

I stood up to pick up the residue again, because, you know, I am a friend of the environment. As I was about to reach the trash, an orange claw suddenly appeared from a bush and grabbed it.


	4. TDA - Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 - The Speed Chase***

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Ether--_

I've just witnessed the claw stealing our trash. Vick must've been confused.

There were vibrations in the line of bushes like electricity traveling through a telephone line. Vick followed the vibrations until the line of bushes had ended.

After that, a Pokémon appeared from the end. It was a Charmander. It was wearing armbands and a bandana on its neck that had "HW" written there. And it was holding the hotdog residue.

"Hey, a Charmander," Vick spoke. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"But Vick," I said. "I don't think that the Charmander is wild. It has accessories on it."

Then the Charmander started to panic. "Char, Char," then it started fleeing.

"If it's going away, then it's wild," Vick confirmed. But then he started running to the Charmander.

"Wait," I called. "You can't just leave me!"

Vick didn't hear me. I decided to follow him instead. And the chase is on.

I am not really a good cardio person, but Vick is a good runner. He would probably become a marathon runner in the future more than a successful trainer. He also has good agility. The only problem about him is that he runs very often. Maybe too often. He would run without notifying me that we will be running. Sometimes, I couldn't catch up.

The chase lasted up like five minutes. Vick just can't give up easily. Finally, it was about to end when the Charmander got trapped in a dead end. Vick is now in front, preparing himself.

"It's my time to shine," he said. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

He let out his Pokémon. It looks so ready.

"Now use Vine Whip," he ordered. The Bulbasaur's vines went to attack the poor Charmander.

When it was weakened, Vick got his Pokéball from his pocket. "Now, Pokéball, go," then he aimed and threw it to the Charmander.

It was caught, then the ball made three movements and locked. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Yes! I caught it," Vick proclaimed.

I'm still speechless. "But... How..."

"See? It's still wild. Happy now?"

"I just can't understand why does it look owned when it isn't"

"Next time, think before you share, since it has an HW, I'll call it Homework. Everyone will fear me with that name." Vick told me.

We continued on walking. Vick was silently celebrating on his new catch. I'm still trying to figure out what just happened...

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

...But what they didn't notice, as they walked away from the spot the Charmander was caught, a glowing light appeared. Something they might go into. Something that will lead them to the climax of the story.


	5. TDA - Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 - Something Hidden***

* * *

_\--Fron Human Earthling Ether--_

As Vick and I were just walking around, there was a well fed kid minding his own business. But then when he saw us he approached us and we stopped.

"Hey, you! The one with the green Boba T-shirt," he was referring to Vick.

"Who, me?" Vick questioned.

"Yes, you! I wanted to challenge you to a battle!"

Vick doesn't know what to do now. He just got into the moment where he is against a trainer!

"Hey, Vick," I called. "This is your chance to begin your reputation. Accept it now!"

"Hmm. You're right!" Vick realized. "Okay, then. I want to battle you. Homework, go!"

He released his newly caught Charmander. But when it caught out it was still shaking, as if it's feeling more than nervous.

"Humph!" The kid grunted. "It seems like you've just caught a very inexperienced Pokémon. That is disappointing. Come out, Bunnelby!" Then he let his Bunnelby out.

Now Vick, upon what the kid mentioned about his Charmander, started feeling hopeless. He thought that he might fail this right now.

"Okay," he said. "You might tease me from what I have, but you might get it wrong. I am ambitious enough to win this battle! Homework, use Flamethrower!"

Somehow, there is no response. Vick looked down, and noticed his Charmander was gone. I hadn't seen it disappear either.

He turned around, and then saw it, running away.

"Seriously?! Are you trying to give me a bad start? Come back here!"

And then, he chased it.

Well, here we go again.

"I'm sorry," I said to the kid. "But I had to follow him. We'll try our best to return."

I left him confused. His Bunnelby is doing a look of shame.

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Vick--_

Arceus. Why should I chase it again?

Luckily, it's running to the same spot where I caught it. It's like it wanted to redo that scene. I have my chance to corner him. One more time.

But as I reached the spot, I didn't expect this one.

A portal. Glowing and spinning. Very majestic. Is that the ones Ether was talking about? Maybe that Charmander entered it, but...

Ether caught up on me. He blamed on me, "Can't you give it a rest? I've only done running and ran again within five minutes!"

"Sorry," I apologized. "But take a look at this."

Ether looked at the portal, and he got amazed.

"It's real..." He said.

"I should call the authorities then." I told him. "You stay here and guard, while I'll go find one."

It is needed, that if you find something that is peculiar, call for 911. Since, I do not have a phone yet, I'll go search instead.

Well, I ran out of luck, because there is no one I need to call anywhere. I decided to come back.

At the time I reached the portal, I can't see Ether. Where was he? Did he enter it? If that is so, then he was being stupid. If only he wasn't too involved with his Pokémon Plus Magazine.

I had no choice. I entered the portal as well.

I am now in a bunch of rocks and plants. I still couldn't find him everywhere. Later I noticed some clothes lying in front of a bush. It was Ether.

"Ew, disgusting!" I remarked. "Does he even need to do that? It's just a damn portal!"

I started to feel headaches at this point. Then, something came out of the bush.

Is it Homework? No. It was a Mudkip.

I'm sure It's not Ether's Mudkip, but it has his looks and impression.

"Hello, little fella," I greeted it. "Had you seen my friend pass by? He wears something blue, and has a cap?"

"Mud! Kip! Kip!" The Mudkip is trying to panic. I don't know why.

I starting to feel more dizzy. I continued on asking.

"Maybe you know a Charmander. Armbands? Bandana?"

"Vick, you're turning green!" The Mudkip said.

"What about me turning green? Wait. You can talk?"

After saying this, my headache intensified. I can also feel that my T-shirt is going loose. My back is getting pain as well. Before I tried to think what's going on, I passed out.


	6. TDA - Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 - Something Else***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

"Vick? Vick? Wake up!"

I regained my consciousness. I could hear Ether's voice, but I'm not sure.

I looked around, trying to focus my eyes. When it fixed, I can see that Mudkip in front of me. It looks bigger.

"Um, what just happened?" I said, confused.

"It's me, Ether! You just turned into a Bulbasaur!" The Mudkip spoke.

"Aaaaah, you talked again," I cannot understand what's going on. I tried to stand up, but somehow there's a weight in my back that is keeping me from standing.

"Vick," the Mudkip spoke again. "I'll tell you what happened. But first, look at yourself."

It went to my bag, and picked up my mirror. It then placed it in front of me.

I looked at my reflection... I couldn't believe what am I seeing: Green face, ears, some bulb at my back. I think I know what it means.

"I'M A BULBASAUR!!! ... I'm not wearing clothes."

I just can't believe why am I a Bulbasaur. Is this a dream? It seemed too realistic.

"Snap out of it, Vick!" The Mudkip told me.

"Okay, okay," I said to him. "From all this happening, I wanna turn back. I'll assume that you are Ether now. You have his looks, so I gotta stick with you until this is over."

"Good, Vick. Now calm down. It seems that we're Pokémon now. Had you ever thought of going back and suddenly getting caught?"

Come to think of it, Ether's right. Once we went through the portal, our lives became different. If we would go back, it will be harder to live. It's Ether's fault. If only I'd asked him to call the authorities instead of me.

Developing the fear of going back, Ether and I went to explore this place for a while.

"Do you know what to do now here?" Ether asked. "Since you're now a Bulbasaur, and I'm a Mudkip, there's nothing to do back home."

"I, um..."

As I tried thinking for an answer, my mind turned to a rustling of bushes nearby.

When I looked around, I could see something orange from a distance.

"It's Homework." I said to myself.

The Pokémon fled. I dashed towards him, getting a few mistakes since I'm in all fours.

I seemed to forget warning Ether again. "Viiick, seriously?! We're just the same speed even we have new legs!"

The Charmander stopped on a dirt path. I now have the chance to catch up on it. But then, Ether bit me by the side and pulled me back.

"Ether, what's wrong with you?" I shouted at him. "Since when do you thought biting to stop me? We still have manners, you know."

"Shhh... Look."

Ether pointed at something. I faced towards where he is pointing. There is another Pokémon coming. It seemed to be a Raichu. It has a necklace with a logo I hadn't seen yet.


	7. TDA - Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 - The Orange Brothers***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

That Raichu was approaching my Charmander. It doesn't look like it has a good face. Maybe the Charmander did something wrong.

"Heatwave, I've been looking for you," it spoke. "Where have you been?"

"So Homework is actually named Heatwave?" I whispered. Ether shushed me back.

The Charmander spoke back. "Well, um, anywhere. Just roaming around the field."

"HW, I can tell you've went to Earth again." The Raichu guessed.

"Uh..."

"How many times do I need to finally convince you that it's dangerous going there alone? There will be people throwing you Pokéballs, and you need something to protect you."

"Um, I-"

"What do you need to say?" The Raichu placed its fists on its size, getting mad."

"Well, you see, uh... The thing is, I'm kinda already... owned."

"YOU GOT CAUGHT?!?!" This is the most rage I could hear from a Pokémon, ever since one time in the news there was a Riolu who punched itself just because it failed to predict its mate's aura.

"I'm sorry, Volt. I'm very sorry, Volt."

"This isn't a joke, HW. Now there will be people finding you. Even if you freed from Earth, you will never be safe here."

"Man, I feel some shame..." I said to myself. I wanna know what might happen next, but the scoldings got interrupted on Ether's sneeze. For Arceus' sake, he is the one who stopped me from being noisy, but ended up being the one noisy.

The two Pokémon turned their heads to our hiding spot. That Raichu named Volt went towards it then opened our bush. It saw us, its face not in a good mood.

"So, you two wanted to stalk on us and tried to get our information? How dare you!"

Sparks building up on its cheeks. It's going to use a move. But then, the Charmander spoke up.

"Wait!" It called. "They are the ones who chased me caught me back from Earth!"

"What, really?" The Raichu said. It faced back to us.

Afraid of getting Thundershocked, I quickly said my defense.

"Wait, don't do anything to us yet! I'm sorry for catching your friend! I will let you take it! I swear!"

The Raichu stopped, then he thought of what I just said.

"Are you sure?" It asked me.

"Very sure!" I responded.

Then, its mood switched quickly into something positive. It grinned at me then said, "Then good. You're now safe. Imagine how bad would it be when my friend is in the hands of someone else. I would be depressed without him."

The Raichu helped me stand back to my fours. It faced the Charmander, and said, " Lucky you. Once you get owned again, I would beat up the guy who caught you, and next I will beat YOU up."

To be honest, I don't understand how does that Raichu change its attitude. It made me confused.

It went back to me. "The name's Voltage, that Charmander over there is Heatwave. We are both guys, and we would call ourselves The Orange Brothers."

Voltage shook my hand, maybe my front foot. At least he has the hospitality.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.


	8. TDA - Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 - To the PFC***

* * *

_\--From Vyrilzian Raichu Voltage--_

Now this is stressful...

What a series of events. First of all, HW explored Earth again. Next he came back as an owned Charmander. And he brought his trainer here. This kinda rushed my emotions, so I don't know how am I reacting.

But now, after a short walk with the trainer and his friend, I kinda felt interested with them. They seem to be nice and innocent, and they have good stories to tell.

One story is when Vick registered to a 5-km run, it's so entertaining that I kept so quiet.

"...and then after being too confident, at the last kilometer he turned to the wrong route, realizing this when half of his fellow runners were already at the finish line," Ether summarized.

"Ether, please stop this," Vick said. "Do not share another embarrassing moment about me."

So far, and so good. We were doing fine, until Vick popped out a question.

"Uh... Mr. Voltage, since we're in this place now, maybe we would go where you are going?"

I am now excited to where I will lead them.

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

I am now excited to where he will lead us.

"I know a place that you would like. We have more Pokémon there," Voltage told us.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the community called The PokéFural Club?"

I noticed Heatwave twitched a bit when Voltage said that.

"What is it? I don't know since I just arrived here," I said.

"We had a headquarters a few blocks away from here. Trust me. You'll love it," Voltage said, grinning.

We started moving. I still don't know what that community is all about. Heatwave, by his reaction, seem to know about it, so I asked him.

"Hey, do you know about that place?"

Heatwave sighed. "Well, Volt keeps on talking about it ever since he joined. I get annoyed a lot every time he opens this topic."

"So you know it?"

"Well, The PokéFural Club is a hangout for Pokémon with fur, founded by a Lucario, where they keep benefitting each other and hold some events. I need to find out what Volt and his fellow members do there..."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "Must be great."

Heatwave did a facepalm. "Why does everybody always seem to have an interest in that place?"

Some time later, we arrived at a building. It has the name of Voltage's community, and a logo, the same logo found on Voltage's necklace.

"Wow. Seems big," Ether commented. "Maybe big stuff inside."

"I'll stay here," Heatwave told us. "It's not fitting for me to go in," then he went by a post to wait there.

We entered the building. When we are all inside, I see very amazing things.

"Welcome to The PokéFural Club Inc.!" Voltage greeted.

In the headquarters, there is a small park. Pokémon are hanging out there, doing everyday stuff, enjoying their lives. It's like the park in Passion City, except it's only the Pokémon living on their own.

Ether seemed very amazed. "Oh my Arceus, I am so hyped right now! So much big stuff! I don't know where to look first!"

"Okay, Ether. I know what you feel," I told him. "What satisfied me here is that majority of the members are wearing at least one clothing. Finally, I see a sense of privacy."

"How is this place so good that I can't describe what good there is." Ether asked.

"Well, it all started around a year ago," Voltage started. "Our founder, Lookcasuke, a Lucario, wanted to cope his depression. So he got this idea of making a community of Pokémon that shares the same interest as him. He found out that the members he was able to gather have fur, so he named it The PokéFural Club.

"As time passed, the club's gain went very slow. But then Lookcasuke thought of a good way to increase its popularity. He found some sponsors and famous faces that went through the same hardships he faced. They worked together building this community until it grew to what it is today."

"Can you tell me some of who helped the Lucario to grow this?" Ether requested.

"We have a guy who is famous for singing. He is Lookcasuke's best friend and our club's pride. We mostly call him The Fusion."

"Fusion?" I said with confusion.

"Yes. It's his nickname because he is one."

"An actual Pokémon fusion?" Ether said with excitement. "Now I am fully hyped."

"Actually, you can meet him right now," Voltage added. "He is having a meet and greet somewhere in a place nearby. Vyrilzeous City."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Ether demanded.


	9. TDA - Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 - Fusion Meet Up***

* * *

_\--From Vyrilzian Raichu Voltage--_

The Mudkip is such demanding.

I am currently escorting Vick and Ether to the city where The Fusion is doing autographs. I am wasting my own time, but I am free, so it's better to waste time so I can make this day shorter.

We left the building. I saw Heatwave waiting. When he saw us he approached us and asked, "How's the visit?"

"We are still going somewhere," I replied.

"They'll still stay here with you? But they can go back to Earth yet? As if they are your slaves."

"What do you mean slaves? I am terrified on the fact where you are almost one!"

My defense made HW speechless. I am good in winning conversations.

"Hey Mr. Voltage," Ether called. "I'm wondering. What was The Fusion's original name?"

"His real name is Shaylu Riomin," I answered.

"Shaylu Riomin..." Ether said in deep thought. "Hey Vick, does that ring a bell to you?"

"Why do you ask?" Vick said.

"Because I want to know what two Pokémon did he fused from. The name is giving me a clue, but I can't put a finger on it."

We reached the place. Beautiful Vyrilzeous City. But the crowd raging at The Fusion's location is so large it's temporarily losing it's beauty.

Pokémon are greatly packed just to see The Fusion. In my view, they should make this more orderly. It's too hard to budge in.

"What should we do now?" Vick asked.

I thought of a way. "I have a ridiculous idea."

I looked at the crowd. I charged up, making sparks from my cheeks. Then, with all my might, I kept screaming.

"HELP, MY CHEEKS ARE OUT OF CONTROL! STAY BACK!"

The crowd separated from my screaming, creating a pathway for us. Slowly, I pretended to be in panic, while I walked towards the front.

I could hear Ether murmuring "So this is the idea?"

"Maybe, but it seemed innovative," Vick replied.

We continued moving until we reached the front of the stage. When we do, I stopped charging, then I faced the crowd.

"Hey, I fixed them now," I told them. "I'm sorry for the disturbance."

They ranted about us being in front, but they can't sue me from this.

Ether took a glimpse of The Fusion. He is now thinking.

"Shaylu... Riomin... Ooh, I get it now! He's a Shaymin, and a Riolu at the same time!"

"So that's what a Shaymin half looks like?" Vick said. "I can't tell which part is which."

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Just to give you a visualization of what The Fusion looks like, here's a brief description.

He is part Riolu, part Shaymin (Sky Forme). The head is mostly the Shaymin part, but the area around his eyes are the mask of a Riolu. His hairstyle is slightly leaning to the right, and has green eye color. The body and arms shifts from Shaymin to Riolu as you go down. To finish this up, he has a regular Shaymin's legs, and a Riolu's hips and tail. He usually wears a polo, and has a slim appearance.

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

I am still confused about the body parts. It's because we hardly see any Riolus in Passion City, and I just got the fact that Shaymins have two Formes a few weeks ago.

Ether seemed to attempt climbing the stage, where it is already full of Pokémon wanting autographs.

"Ether, what the heck are you doing?" I called.

"I wanna touch his face!" He answered.

"Since when do thought of touching his face?"

"I need to experience what a fused Pokémon feels like!"

Suddenly, somewhere in the crowd, there was a flash of light. There was a portal, similar to the one we entered. It was on the ground and looks like it's leaning, and somehow there were some that fell through it. The others just got shocked.

"Hey Ether, we should help them," I called him.

"But I wanna touch his- "

"I mean NOW!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

We dashed to the portal. We grabbed on the Pokémon that fell there, hoping our grip is good enough. Luckily their fall is only like less than a meter.

What we did gave us the unexpected.

At the time we helped the sixth and last one, we turned around, and The Fusion, Shaylu Riomin, was here in front of us.

"You two seemed to deserve recognition," he said. He then faced the waiting crowd. "Okay guys, the meet and greet is over, have a nice day!"

Everyone wailed and did small tantrums. "What the heck?" Voltage said, confused.

Shaylu guided us through the crowd. We are now leaving the scene.


	10. TDA - Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 - Shaylu's Backstory***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

Ether and I were taken back into the PokéFural Club headquarters. Shaylu led us into one of the corridors, from what rooms we were passing by made me guess this is the staff corridor.

As we continued, a door opened from the room called "The Four's Hangout". A Lucario came out from it. Then I remembered something in Voltage's story.

It was the Founder of this very community, Lookcasuke.

"Shay, who are you bringing right now?" The Lucario asked.

"These two just showed good values in my meet and greet," Shaylu answered. "Why should you need to know?"

"Do you always need to shut your minor events down every time you see someone good?"

"Why not? I love good people!" Shaylu affirmed.

Ether is about to say something, probably a compliment about Lookcasuke, but he started walking away. I see Ether sigh.

"Let's proceed," Shaylu told us.

We reached his own office. We entered inside. Shaylu prepared us some tea, while we looked for some comfortable spot to stay. I looked around the office. One wall was filled with record labels and posters of Shaylu's songs. Another wall had some PokéFural merchandise and gifts from his fans. His table has a PC with a drawing software on, and sketches that seemed to be done by him. I can tell he must be a good artist. Finally, there were boxes. Lots of boxes, with his stuff inside it.

"Sorry if it's too messy," Shaylu apologized. "I really need to organize my room soon."

He gave us the tea. I tried to use vines to hold it since I need to use all my legs, and it is so difficult. Ether just had to drink the 'pet' way.

"So," Shaylu started. "You guys are humans, I believe."

I was surprised. "What? How do you know?"

Shaylu did a small laugh. "Of course, my Riolu half can detect aura. Your aura had the shape of a human's, so you must come from Earth."

"Wow Mr. Fusion," Ether complimented, feeling more awed than ever. "You are such an amazing Pokémon that I wanna touch your face!"

Ether placed his, whatever a Mudkip hand is, on Shaylu's cheek.

"Heh. Ether, you have such good vibes." Shaylu told him.

"Can you please tell me the story on how you became a fusion?"

"Do you wanna know?"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Fine. But this might be some content for you."

"I'm fine with content," I said. "We live in a city full of them, after all."

"Okay then."

Ether and I snuggled closer.

"I was once a young Shaymin named Shay," he started. "I lived a normal life.

"One day, I was doing an errand. I was collecting water from a stream inside a cave. Then, there was an earthquake. Boulders fell and blocked the entrance. I can't help but cry and think my life will end here.

"Three hours later, I saw the boulders move. The entrance opened like a blast. After some smoke cleared, I can see a figure of a Pokémon. A Riolu.

"He told me he was lost and wanted a place to stay, do I offered him mine. Later, we became best friends. We had been together for a few years.

"Unfortunately, there was a battle. It's between two Legendaries, Xearnas and Yveltal. It lasted for three weeks. The battle area had claimed so much space, we were called to evacuate. But the Riolu and I were trapped and cannot escape. It came to the point that my friend died within the battle.

"The event was over when Zygarde went to settled them up. I mourned over his dead body, feeling hopeless. Then, I came with this crazy idea.

"I turned to my Sky Forme, carried my friend's corpse, then flew to a faraway lab by the mountains. Once I entered, I immediately begged the Pokémon working there to request a fusion between me and the Riolu. They doubted at first, but they felt my worries, so they agreed.

"It was a painful experience undergoing the process. I got used to the new body quickly after. Then I thought of the new name to fit me: Shaylu Riomin.

"But my downfall didn't end here. When others saw me, they were disgusted. They treat me like a poor guy, and made me a poor guy. Therefore, I went through a series of discrimination.

"To stop this madness, I thought of making a call to get noticed and be honored. It ended with a parody from an 70s song from the Earth legends. I called it, Pokémian Rhapsody.

"The song was so inspirational it quickly went through the whole world. I gained lots of fame, and that made me unbelievably happy. I ended up as who I am now, The Fusion."

"Wow... That's a lot of hardships you went through," Ether reacted. "I respect you for that."

"Thank you," Shaylu said.

The story is over, but then, I remembered something that concerned me and Ether since we came here.


	11. TDA - Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 - Concept of Portals***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

I made a large sigh. Shaylu must've noticed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I just realized," I started. "I have a thought that I will never go home now. I am in a body of a Bulbasaur, and I do not want to be like that when I am from the other side of the portal."

Ether must've realized it as well. "Come to mention it, I also got the urge of going back and live a normal life. Why should I even be here?"

But then, The Fusion laughed.

"What's the problem about it?" He boasted.

I got confused. "What's the matter?"

"When humans go into portals, they become Pokémon, with minor blackouts. But when they return, they turn back to human again, feeling the same effect," Shaylu stated.

I got relieved. "I thought that I will never return. I have a family and a life to live."

"We must do our best to keep everyone happy, so we must make sure that they had to see who they love," Shaylu stated.

Ether now has a question. "Why were there a mass of portals everywhere in the first place?"

"That's a good point," Shaylu snapped. "I can explain to you why that was happening."

It seems to be that The Fusion have something good to tell.

"I have a friend," he started. "He was an Agent of the Spirits."

"What's an Agent of the Spirits?" Ether asked.

"They are the Pokémon who aids in keeping the balance of different universes."

"Ooh..." Ether was fascinated.

"Anyways, my friend was in the organization. He, like the other members, was gifted the power to control portals."

"So they're the ones who knew how to create them?" I pointed out.

"Yes. I consider myself as a portal maker as well."

"Wow."

"But using these powers also have limitations. The purpose of the portals is to send anyone, whether it's a Pokémon or a human that must be turned to a Pokémon, to another planet they aren't on, when that planet is in distress. Sometimes, we would temporarily remove their memories if needed."

"I don't want to get my memories removed!" Ether interrupted.

"Don't worry. You won't," Shaylu said to him. Ether relieved.

"So what happened next?" I asked another question.

"Well, my friend saw a guy. He was attempting to play with his portal powers. And then he tried to make a portal so enormous. My friend tried to stop him, but the portal was like ten meters wide that it popped violently before he reached the guy. Now, the powers went out of control, and portals are now appearing all over."

"That's bad," I commented.

"Yes it is," Shaylu added. "Currently, the one responsible for that happening is under probation. You know, having portals spreading all over might cause a very bad chaos."

"What chaos?"

"The Agents of the Spirits were trying to prevent humans taking over again. Our planet, Vyrilzeon, already had the advanced technology that the humans made for us. If you don't know, there were once humans here, but a great tragedy wiped them all. We, the Pokémon, used this technology to become civilized. But having portals everywhere? The Agents are afraid that we will get another chaos."

From what I heard, I felt worried.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fusion. I don't know that your case was much more intense than ours," I told him.

"Yeah. Me too, Mr. Fusion," Ether followed. "Luckily, Earth has mostly good people. We are one of them, and we are here to help you."

"Oh Arceus. You don't need to do that," Shaylu said, feeling mixed emotions.

"Of course we do! We want you and the other Pokémon to stay safe wherever you go," Ether comforted.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Shaylu affirmed. "You're the kindest guys from Earth I've ever met."

Then, the door opened. I saw an Espeon, but not just any Espeon. It can stand, and wears a cute T-shirt.

"Mr. Fusion," she called. "We need to discuss your plans for your next meet and greet."

"I'll follow, Espy," Shaylu replied. The Espeon took his answer and left. After, The Fusion faced us and said, "Okay guys. I need to escort you home."


	12. TDA - Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 - A Brief Departing***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

It was the end of the afternoon. We were now exhausted from everything that happened today in The PokéFural Club.

I am with Ether, being escorted by the Fusion, Shaylu Riomin, and the Founder, Lookcasuke, back to the portal we came from.

"If we follow the rocks we could be able to find our destination," Ether guided. "I can see the place where we met Voltage."

"Vick," Lookcasuke called me. "How does a human live like?"

"That's a tough question," I stated. "Um... The human life is very delicate, that we use tools and instruments to be able to get our needs in order to survive."

"Hmm... Nothing much is different to your life to ours in Vyrilzeon," Lookcasuke commented.

"Hey, we found it!" Ether proclaimed.

There it was. The portal that we had entered from Earth to here. But yet, there is still something to think about more.

"My clothes!" I shouted. I dashed to my bag and T-shirt that had been lying on the ground for nine straight hours.

"C'mon, Vick. You were doing fine without being bothered by pants," Ether pointed out.

"Well, I had to be bothered 'cause it's MINE."

"Don't argue about that!" Shaylu shouted. "You need to go home soon, but of course, you need to bring your clothes and other stuff because you can't grow them into your human body."

Ether and I threw our stuff through the portal. I'm afraid that some guy outside will notice those and put them away. But who would go there? It was on a dead end of a street and nobody likes a dead end of a street.

It was time to go. But first, we need to greet each other farewell.

First, we went to Lookcasuke.

"Mr. Founder, your club is so amazing!" Ether complimented.

"No problem," Lookcasuke thanked.

"Mr. Founder, I would like to be a member, but I don't think I fit in the requirements to become one."

"The PokéFural Club is open to everyone. You can still experience what's inside."

"Thank you, Founder!"

Next we went to Shaylu.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fusion," I greeted.

"You're one of the best fusions I've ever met," Ether complimented again.

"When could we ever see you again?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Shaylu replied. "Since portals are open, you could still visit us anytime! We might not see each other again when the issue has been resolved."

"Okay, Mr. Fusion!"

Ether and I did our final farewell. It is now time to go. We exited through the portal, and revisited this very Earth.

"...So, what now?" Ether asked, not knowing what to do.

"It's your choice, Ether. Get a life." I answered.

"I have a trainer life."

"Let's go find a hidden place," I requested. "It won't be long to turn back to our human selves. No one can see me naked."

So we did.

* * *

_\--From Fusion Vyrilzian Shaylu--_

Vick and Ether are now gone. I don't know what will they do next.

"It's good to see two humans this blessing," I affirmed.

"Well, you brought them to your office," Lookcasuke noted.

"Why not?"

"C'mon. You get some rest. You have another big day coming soon," he reminded.

Lookcasuke and I walked back to the headquarters, away from the portal. I wonder what those two kids will get for me...


	13. TDA - Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 - The Insane Plan***

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Meanwhile, we go back to the military base, the first scene we went into.

That night, everyone was called for a meeting at the main hallway. The meeting going to be all about the issue of the portals.

Several soldiers were gathered on a very long table. If you're not too lucky you cannot find a spare seat, so you must stand all through the meeting. Wade and Brady were also there, being early enough to be able to occupy the seats.

The meeting started when the first general sat on his reserved chair.

"We will now open the discussion," he started. "Anyone willing to share your opinion on what we will tackle today?"

No one responded.

"Anyone? Are you all just gonna sit here and speak nothing the whole day? Share now?" The general demanded.

"You wanna speak something?" Wade whispered to Brady.

"Don't feel like," Brady replied. "I'm just here to listen."

"Fine then!" The general shouted, disappointed. "We should move on to the next part of the discussion. Allow me to introduce somebody new in our base."

Then somehow, the atmosphere felt darker. It's mysterious that everyone felt that something's not right. They felt that as a guy in a lab coat came in.

"Please welcome one of the top scientists of our area, who created the most wonderful ideas and innovations that we do not know we could visualize, Dr. Hendrick!"

The general referred to the man walking towards the table. He was given a round of applause, but not as warm as a given one on a usual stage play.

"I don't feel good about that scientist," Brady commented that to Wade.

"Me neither, but probably he looks promising enough," Wade commented back.

Dr. Hendrick went to stand beside the first general. He was wearing thick round glasses, has blonde hair, and short in height.

"Nice to meet everyone of you!" He greeted.

"Dr. Hendrick was a solo innovator who had made wonderful innovations that had been useful to many humans, and he became well known for his work in Pokémon training machines," the general explained. "Today, he will share to you his suggestions on dealing with the portal issue, that I had interest on and accepted."

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, General," Hendrick proclaimed. He then faced the table. "Now first of all, do you know that the portals have benefits?"

There were several people murmuring from what Dr. Hendrick said.

"What do you mean by that, Dr?" One base researcher questioned.

"Well, I gathered data through portal composition analysis, then from what I found, there were great civilizations from Pokémon there," Hendrick answered. "Their advancement was so great, that it is even greater that the Pokémon in Pokécity.

Lots of excitement filled up the hallway. They wanted to know what else Dr. Hendrick had found out.

"Can you tell more details about it?" Asked a soldier.

"I can explain," Hendrick grinned. He took a remote, pressed a button, then a large screen was opened in front of the people in the meeting, and on the screen, were several data about the research he made.

"So," he started explaining. "From what was happening right now, portals are spawning all over Earth. For this, I will call it 'The Dimensional Apocalypse'.

"Those portals actually lead to a different planet from a different universe. Like what I said before, there were civilized Pokémon living there. The Pokémon called their planet, Vyrilzeon, and they also named their own cities and areas.

"Unfortunately, I cannot conduct the research further, because I found that Vyrilzeon was protected by a mysterious energy that causes any human to turn to a Pokémon once he enters, but returns back to normal once he leaves."

"I can be a good witness," Brady softly commented.

"So, that's why I decided to invent something that can be able to resist those energy. And within two weeks, I already finished creating this."

Hendrick pressed another button from the remote, then something came out from the floor behind the seat of the first general. It was a kind of suit.

"I call it, the Anti-Vyril Radiation Armor!" He proclaimed.

Most of the people went amazed. The first general was satisfied.

"The AVRA for short, this suit is heavy duty, and can withstand even thousands of newtons of that mysterious energy. It is more than you can imagine!"

"Wow, Dr. Hendrick is an amazing scientist!" A soldier standing from the back complimented.

"No need for thanking," Hendrick told. "After all, I'm the greatest."

"Humph. That's bragging," Wade murmured.

The first general stood up from his chair, and told his announcement.

"Okay. Let's settle things up. Dr. Hendrick will now explain to you the responsibilities you will now be doing."

"Huh? Even the scientist will give us orders?" Brady complained silently.

"I will contribute to the government's research on the attitude and behavior of a Vyrilzian Pokémon," Hendrick started. "So, for your next role, I want you guys to enter Vyrilzeon with AVRA on, then catch several Pokémon, and bring it here to us to continue our study."

There were ranting from the soldiers. They do not agree on what the guy was saying.

"Really? That was the plan?" Shouted one of them.

"You just said you were the greatest," complained another.

"Why does the government need to do that?" Brady had questioned.

"CALM DOWN!" The first general shushed.

Everyone stopped speaking.

"The reason why we are agreeing to this plan is because we thought it would be great benefit in making our lives easier," The general pointed out. "There will be great changes if we have discovered something more to improve Earth. Imagine an orderly Pokémon from Vyrilzeon guiding you throughout your lifetime."

Everyone in the meeting went on second thoughts.

"To be honest, I thought of having a Pokémon that can teach me their way of living," Wade told Brady?

"Why had you thought of that?" Brady asked.

"Because I want my things in life to become more interesting."

"Is there anyone agreeing?" Dr. Hendrick asked everybody.

"Raise your hand if you accepted the responsibility and cared for the future?" The first general requested.

It ended up that there were more people that raised their hands than the people who didn't. So, you know what that means.

"The discussion has been finalized," the first general announced. "I will now request Dr. Hendrick to make more. AVRAs for our expedition to Vyrilzeon. Meeting is now dismissed."

Everyone in the main hall immediately left and went to their desired places once he signalled.

While anyone wasn't looking, Dr. Hendrick became alone, then went to talk to himself.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled. "My plan... It's all coming together..."


	14. TDA - Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 - Takeover Time***

* * *

_(One Week Later)_

_\--From Fusion Vyrilzian Shaylu--_

Lots of fans. Today will be a rough day.

I'm having another meet and greet. This time, my location is in a small homes village, where most of the Pokémon there are in common rarity.

Lookcasuke is with me. It's probably because I would be taking another good fan like I'm doing some kind of hostage. FYI, I am not hostile, and I will never be.

"LCSK," I called him. "How much more Pokémon do I need to sign on?"

"Based on how long that line is, I could tell there's a hundred more," he analyzed. "Maybe this will take an hour and a half."

"Okay then."

"You're waiting for that one you wanted to bring into your office, aren't you," Lookcasuke assumed.

"No, I don't! I'll just wait until it's finish. I might do something after," I answered.

Next in line was a young Furret girl, bringing some kind of pink notebook.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asked sincerely. "You can sign in my recent page of my diary."

"Okay, little 'mon," I accepted.

After signing, I returned the diary. But the Furret doesn't seem to notice me. It looks like she is looking somewhere else.

"What is it, Shay?" Lookcasuke asked me.

He and I turned around to what the Furret was looking. I can't imagine what I am seeing...

From a faraway portal, there were humans. They are wearing some kind of military suits that I do not recognize. It's unexplainable, that they do not seem to be transforming into Pokémon. And I think they had spotted us.

Those soldiers marched towards us. I cannot hear their words clearly, but I don't think it's something good.

This puts everyone in panic. For Arceus' sake, we were doing just fine. Now, armed human forces are trying to disturb my meet and greet.

"LCSK, explain what the heck," I asked Lookcasuke.

"I don't even know," he replied. "From what I can tell, they didn't get the effect of the protective spells in Vyrilzian territory. It looks like they created a resistance over it."

"Oh no!" Everyone else are creating chaos.

At one point, the soldiers stopped to observe our looks. I could hear a walkie talkie opening from the front man.

"Did you found some?" It called.

"We found loads," the owner replied. "I think we also found a new species. Should I catch them all?"

From being unique, I think the new species he was referring to was me.

"Do it," said the voice from the walkie talkie.

Suddenly, a Pidgeotto dashed through.

"You can't ever ruin the Fusion's meet and greet. Ever," he shouted.

He is going towards one of the soldiers. But when he reached him, he got crushed by the armor.

"Uh... Okay..." The soldier said, confused. Then he reached out a Pokéball in his pocket and threw it to the Pidgeotto. It opened and sucked the Pidgeotto in. It rolled thrice, then locked.

Everyone went blank, then a Fletchinder screamed, "WATCH OUT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"

Then there was chaos. All the Pokémon fled at every direction, not knowing where to go, while the humans kept throwing different kinds of Pokéballs onto them, catching them like prison.

"Don't let anything get away!" A human shouted.

I hid behind the table where I did my autographs. Lookcasuke was also there, too. We are such in panic, that we were too afraid to come out.

"This is it, Shay," Lookcasuke said to me. "The thing that we had feared of. It's happening now."

"What are we going to do? I don't want my good life to end like this!" I told him.

But then, something hit my head. It caused me a small headache. For a moment, I knew where that came from.

"LCSK," I said. "The Agents of the Spirits had called me."

"What is it now?"

"They had ordered me something. They said I had to take back these two people that we met. Those people would be helpful in stopping the chaos."

"Okay then," Lookcasuke agreed. He always agrees early when I came with this topic of following an errand from a higher rank. "But first, we need to escape."

I looked and waited for a good opportunity. Then I saw a Pidove trying to fly away, but then crash landed on a dirty spot, that it created a cloud of dust.

Now, it's my chance.

I used Seed Flare to the cloud. A portal was able to form there, and that led to the safety of The PokéFural Club Headquarters.

"Over here, LCSK," I called him.

Lookcasuke's and I went a run for it, then we went through the portal. I think some of the humans got a glimpse of us, but I was able to shut the portal down before we were caught.

So now, I need to do what the Agents wanted me to do...


	15. TDA - Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 - Access Denied***

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Ether--_

Today is a good day!

Right now, I am walking with Vick through the streets. The reason why I am feeling good today is because we are going to greet the Pokémon inside. Vick is carrying a chocolate cake with some icing that was written, "Hello From Earth, -Vick & Ether".

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Vick.

"Simple. We are just going to give the cake by putting the cake through the portal, place it on the ground, then leave. And then someone would be able to pick it up and give it to Shaylu Riomin or whoever else."

"Seriously, that's it?" I complained.

"Somehow my sensitivity in nudity is trying to bug me off, I don't feel like staying at the other side for too long," Vick explained.

"Why did you ever thought of that?"

"I have a better question. Why did you ever thought of that?"

Vick pointed at my cap. It's probably because I cut a slit on the top of it.

"Oh, this? I might need it when I turn into a Mudkip again. You know, when I do, it would fall off," I explained.

"Says you," Vick commented.

"Hey! It's a way to stabilize your sensitivity to nudity. You should've wore an accessory or something."

"Arceus, I should've least brought a watch..." Vick said, then felt disappointed.

We are now nearing the spot where there is the portal we entered. Unfortunately, we felt something not right.

When we reached the spot, there was the portal. But there were two police officers, police cars, and police tape blocking it. It's like the authorities had found it and kept it secure.

I approached the police. They look serious from their guarding.

I asked them, "Uh... What are you guys doing?"

"We are protecting this portal for safety precautions. Please don't chat with us," one of them answered.

Somehow, today, they look more serious than usual.

"Uh... Can we go in? We are just going to place something. Nothing much," I requested.

"Orders told us not to intervene with anyone. You cannot pass."

"But why?"

"It's government orders, and that this place has already been private property from the nearby military," the officer explained.

"Seriously?"

"I recommend you to leave now. It's dangerous for you kids to enter a military operation. It's risky to go inside."

"Wait, what operation?"

I became surprised. Vick has the same reaction as well. There's definitely something that is not right.

Vick started acting up. "What are you guys doing in there? Those are our usual spot!"

He then marched towards the portal. The two officers tried to push him out, struggling to block him and preventing him to enter.

"Help me, partner," the first officer called.

It seemed that the second one is a good at self-defense, because as a witness, I saw him punch Vick by the stomach. He backed out, with the cake flying up the air and ended up splattered on the ground.

"How dare you do that to my friend!" I shouted.

I dashed to the officers again. It's my attempt to get through now.

But then, the second officer suddenly carried me by the armpits, then threw me hard into beside Vick, that my slitted cap fell off.

I am hurt, not on the outside, but also the inside. From what I usually see, the police are always open to anyone. These two are just... I don't know. What the heck?

Vick and I decided to just leave instead. We left the spot with shame.

"I can't believed from what just happened," Vick complained. "I can't take off that moment from my mind. Why are they so aggressive today?"

"I don't know, man," I said. "This bugs me. I'm afraid that our access to Vyrilzeon has come to an end..."

As I stated that, suddenly, another portal appeared in front of us. It's similar to all the other portals that had been appearing.

Something came out of the portal. When it came out, Vick and I became excited. It was Shaylu Riomin.

"Mr. Fusion!" I greeted happily.

"Vick, Ether, I am here to tell you something important about our world," Shaylu told us.

"It's nice to see you then... Wait, how could you be able to speak with us?" I pointed out.

"Shaymins have telepathy, you know?" He answered.

"...and why the heck are you not wearing a polo?" Vick also pointed out, flinching.

"Does it matter? Let's just say I'm a wild Pokémon as a cover."

"Oh."

"Anyways, remember the time when I said we are fearing that humans will take over again?" Shaylu then asked.

Vick and I nodded.

"Well, it happened. Humans are trying to put us in severe slavery."

"I knew it!" I said and snapped my fingers. "The police are trying to be strict in order for us not to enter. Turns out, the government is doing more corruptive acts again!"

"So why are you calling us?" Vick asked.

"I want you two to come with," he requested.

"But why?"

"This might sound crazy, but..."

Then, two different police officers came here and noticed us, and then became angry.

"HEY, don't go there!" One of them shouted, as they both ran towards us.

"No time to explain here, just go in the portal. Now," Shaylu commanded.

Vick and I had to agree with him, so we entered through the portal.

"STOP!" The officers called as we are already on the other side. The portal closed before they were able to make it.


	16. TDA - Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 - A Call from the Agents***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

"...so right now, we are in a serious crisis," Shaylu told us.

Ether and I were walking with him for several minutes now. He is leading us to a new, unfamiliar place, so I'm maybe scared of what's gonna happen.

We were back to our Pokémon self, so I had to suffer again in a Bulbasaur body. Disgusting. Also, Ether was able to have his top part come out perfectly from his slitted cap. Well, I guess this is fine for him.

"You may not understand this," Shaylu continued. "But you will be the key to putting an end into this madness..."

"What?!" I questioned. I went ahead to stop him for a while. That statement kinda shocked me. "What do you mean we are the key?"

"I was called by the Agents of the Spirits. They told me to bring you here to tell, that you are the Chosen Ones. The ones that will help us and save our world from downfall," Shaylu explained.

"Oh."

"But why are we the Chosen Ones? We're just kids," Ether stated.

"Yeah," I agreed on Ether. "How could we even save the world."

Shaylu stopped. "Actually, I do not know either," he said. "It's the Agents that chose you. Not me. They must have a further explanation."

I have nothing else to say. I kept wondering why would Ether and I receive an important yet insane task that could determine the fate of a whole planet. We continued walking anyway.

A few minutes later, I saw a structure from far away. As we went closer, the structure seemed to be from some kind of ancient ruin, but it looks kinda mysterious on the way I see it.

We approached its front door. It looks difficult to enter, because it was shut tight.

Shaylu went to a stone signage. That signage contained some kind of ancient text that I don't understand.

"I would like you to guess how to open the door to the Agents' headquarters. You can use the signage if you want," he challenged us.

Ether and I took a closer look at the contents of the signage.

"I can't understand this. How the heck could I figure this out?" I complained.

"Easy, Vick," Ether told me. "I will show how you do it."

"How can you tell?" I said, with some suspicion.

"Simple. This text is written in Unown symbols. It is said, 'Whoever is good enough to be trusted by the organization, take a pledge, and you shall be worthy to enter'."

"How the heck could you read that?"

"Dude, it's just Unown. It's just English, but in a different, confusing font."

"Oh," I got a little humiliated.

Shaylu took himself to the front of the door, raised his right hand, then started taking a pledge.

"O, Agents of the Spirits, I pledged that I will keep being trustworthy to become accessible to your activities. I have come here again to bring what you've been looking for. Please let us in."

The door opened downwards. It opened so loudly that the ground was steadily shaking.

"Let's go," Shaylu called us.

We went inside the headquarters. We passed along the long hallway with soft, eerie noises. I'm becoming a bit scared, so was Ether, but I don't wanna turn away yet.

We had reached another door, then we stopped there.

"Everyone," Shaylu caught attention. "Feast your eyes with wonder."

He suspensefully opened the door.

I looked with such amazement. Lots of Pokémon are working there. Some are even rare to find, while some are even completely mythical! Each one was using different powers, which make them kinda unique. This place is so magical!

"Wow, I think I'm in heaven," Ether said, who seemed to be more amazed than me.

"Okay kids," Shaylu called. "Let's go meet the Highest now."

He guided us past all the Pokémon there. I looked at every one of them to see what they were doing. There's a Corviknight testing its wings that can melt some metal. There's a Samurott that knows how to freeze. And there's a Mimikyu creating some kind of light show.

Then, a Weavile trying to sneak from Shaylu. I don't know what he'll gonna do to him, but then it sneaked up to him and scared

"BOO!"

Shaylu's reaction doesn't have too much surprise. "Hey, don't do that."

"Gotta have to, I just hadn't seen you for awhile," the Weavile reasoned out.

"Jacob, you can do those stuff to me anytime, once we are both free from hard Agents tasks, okay?"

"Fine then," Jacob agreed. "Anyways, the Highest is waiting for you at her office."

"We're going now. See ya," Shaylu greeted. Jacob waved once we continued.

We were at the door to her office.

"Please remember to give respect to the Highest, for she is very almighty and powerful, so don't miss out," Shaylu reminded.

We then entered the office. At that moment I felt some magic blowing in my face. It's kinda soothing.

Once we were in, there was a Gardevoir sitting in the front. She seemed that she was ready to speak to us, since, from what Shaylu said, she is powerful.


	17. TDA - Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 - The Highest***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

"Hello, my friends," she greeted.

"Good Morning, Your Highness," Shaylu replied with a bow. "May I present to you your Chosen Ones."

He moved back to let the Gardevoir see us two. She took a glimpse of our faces, then she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Fusion for bringing them here. Would you leave this room for a while? We would like to have a private talk," she requested.

"Okay, ma'am," Shaylu answered. Before he was out of this room, he told us, "Good luck kids," then he left.

This made me quite nervous, because it looks like Ether and I are in some kind of interview.

"It seemed that you two have interest to that fusion, aren't you?" The Gardevoir asked us.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," I said with the greatest respect I can do.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lily, the Highest of this branch of the organization. I handle the responsibilities of all the Agents of the Spirits of three different worlds. One of them is my world, Vyrilzeon, and another one is your world, Earth. There is a third planet, but it isn't necessary right now. Why not you introduce yourselves."

I got nervous on her sudden request.

"Uh... My name is Vick," I introduced. "And this is my friend Ether. We are both ten years old, and we are just new trainers, and we have no idea where are we and why are we here..."

"Oh, I see," Lily said. "You must be wondering why are you two here in this very room, speaking to me."

Ether and I both nodded.

"Okay. The reason is that you are the Chosen Ones."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think there will be lots of explaining to do..." Lily assumed.

She stood up, then closed her eyes. She put her hands distant to each other, then a green glowing ball is forming between them. When it went to a full size, she then threw it up, then the ball exploded into a mysterious vision.

"The portals that are neverending appearing all over Earth and Vyrilzeon had been noticed by both planets' inhabitants," she started explaining. "However, your planet's government had been trying to infiltrate this planet by taking the Pokémon here to their own bases, to test their intelligence. But the way they test it has some abuse on them."

"That's cruel!" Ether commented.

"We suspected the man behind the mayhem, a scientist named Dr. Hendrick. He had placed a thought to the government, that Pokémon in Vyrilzeon have more use to trainers than the Pokémon in Earth, which is true. But his real purpose to why he's doing this is because he needed those Pokémon for his own personal needs. I know that because his aura says so."

"So what about it?" I asked.

"As Chosen Ones, your objective is to stop him from continuing his horrible plan, and save the world of Vyrilzeon," Lily stated, as the vision closed.

"What?" I questioned. "But we are just two innocent kids who has little experience on becoming Pokémon, and we don't know how we could be able to complete this extremely large task."

"Trust me. I know you can do this," Lily said, trying to convince.

I am now reflecting on this situation right now. I felt there is still something missing that I need in order to be convinced.

"Can you please let me and Ether know why we are the Chosen Ones?" I asked.

Lily's first reaction was a sweet smile. She went closer to me, then bent down to be in the level of my view. She placed her hands on my cheeks, then told me this:

"The reason we had chosen you is because of your pure aura. Inside of you is telling me, that you have the confidence to do what is right, no matter how complex the situation is. You have the ability to convince people to agree to you, and therefore they will stop whatever they're doing and listen to you. That's why you are the perfect one to help us save our world, Vyrilzeon."

Her words heavily inspired me. I am now looking back on my experiences, and I think they were just proper enough. What she said was true, and I need to take that.

Ether was reflecting on his own life as well. I can see him mouthing it, which kinda bothers me from what he looks.

I turned back to Lily.

"You know what, Your Highness?" I started. "We accept your mission."

Lily felt joy. "Now that is pleasant to my ears. Now we will start your training. Have a good day!"

She made a gust of wind to open the door behind us, where Shaylu is waiting, consuming his time well. He noticed us, so he got himself ready.

Ether suddenly got confused. "Wait. There is training alrea-"

Before he finished his statement, Lily did a hand gesture, and we were suddenly blown away out of her office. The door closed after, leaving us lying on the floor.

"Did it go well?" Shaylu asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Lots of stuff happened..."


	18. TDA - Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 - Training Time***

* * *

_\--From Vyrilzian Fusion Shaylu--_

The time is three hours past noon. Now, I'm just here being with Vick and Ether at the PokéFural park the whole day. The Highest had ordered me to keep them secure while they are training.

"Mr. Fusion," Vick called me. "Do you really think we can stop the Dimensional Apocalypse?"

"I don't know, but if Lily said you can, then you can," I said. "Yet, it is my duty to help you all the way. This problem won't fully resolve without others' support, right?"

Vick accepted my answer respectfully, but with doubt. Then, Ether went running towards me.

"Mr. Fusion, how should we start our training?" He asked me.

"Well, you could start by mastering your moves to some stuff around the park. What are your movesets?"

"Actually, I don't know..." Ether bowed down with a lonely face on.

"The move I only know that I have is Vine Whip," Vick commented. "How could we discover our other moves?"

"Sometimes, you could be able to discover a move when you least expect it," I said. "Ether, look at a piece of ground faraway. Try to focus on it. Maybe you might realize you just did something to it."

"Okay," Ether responded, then he searched for an area.

"Make sure you target it properly. You might hit a structure that was worth a high value," I warned.

Ether was in full focus. "Gotta do this. Gotta do this," he whispered to himself.

Next, he did a terrorizing scream.

"HAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Then, some rocks appeared and went flying into his area. Yet, it wasn't too accurate it almost hit the building walls.

"Nice," I affirmed. "You used Rock Throw!"

"Oh man. I'm supposed to use Water Gun." Ether said.

"Well, try to not scream," Vick suggested.

"Okay but how can I do it without screaming?"

I shrugged. Ether sighed.

"My turn," Vick said. He faced to the spot that Ether had used Rock Throw on. "I've been wanting to use Solar Beam on something," he shared.

"Maybe try gathering solar power on your back, then you release it with your eyes looking at the target," I suggested.

"Okay," Vick replied.

He used Solar Beam to the spot. The hit was very direct.

"Good one, but I might not overuse it there because it might reach our water pipe systems," I said.

"Let me try again," Ether requested. "This time, I can use Water Gun."

Ether went to focus. But it seemed that he was focusing too hard. Then, some mud appears, going up, falling down, and hit him several times.

"Hey!" He shouted, as the mud forced him to fall down sideways.

"You knew Mud Sport," I commented. "At least you can stand against the Electric-types."

"Oh man, I just really wanna use Water Gun..."

I turned to Vick. "Okay, kid. What else do you got on your bud?" I asked him.

"Well, let me check," Vick replied.

He tried his best to release something from his bud. I can see some purple glitters and pink particles coming out and floating around.

"From what I am seeing, you have Poison Powder, and Sweet Scent," I stated.

"Nice!" Vick said.

"Why the heck were you able to use good moves?" Ether complained, then he dashed into Vick, giving him a nice hit.

"Ow!" Vick shouted. The Poison Powder above spread into a larger area, and is starting to fall down.

"And what Ether did was Tackle," I commented.

Then, some Poison Powder got into me, then I felt sick.

"Maybe I should've avoided it while saying this," I said.

Minutes later, after taking an Antidote, I came back seeing Ether trying to teach something to Vick.

"What? No! I don't wanna scream!" Vick told Ether.

"No. You must scream. My Rock Throw work with a scream," Ether said.

"I don't care."

"But you must."

"No!"

"Just do it."

"Fine then!"

Vick just had to make Ether believe he convinced him, so he took a large breath, and screeched on the top of his lungs.

"HAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Then, a bunch of leaves went flying everywhere, that it went all over the building walls, probably some Pokémon as well.

"Arceus! You used Razor Leaf all over the place! Now we had to pay and replace those damaged parts!" I complained.

"I'm so sorry," Vick apologized, trying to be deceiving as possible.

Meanwhile, Ether just hid behind a bush, probably because he felt guilty on forcing Vick to shout.

"Maybe I hadn't started this in the first place," He said it to himself.

He decided to spit somewhere. But instead of a small spit, lots of clean water came out. Then he realized something.

"Hey, I just did Water Gun!" He said happily, forgetting the guilt he's feeling.

The rest of the training had been good, but I'm not sure if they could surpass the human government... I think they could.


	19. TDA - Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 - The First War***

* * *

_\--From Lucario Vyrilzian LCSK--_

This is it.

After a week of preparation, we are here at a battleground, waiting for a mass of soldiers to come.

I had written a letter to the humans, that we will be arranging a battle on an empty field, to convince them to stop the mayhem of abusing Vyrilzians. I gave them a bet. If we win, they will stop. If they win, then the show goes on.

I told them not to bring those scary Pokéballs for fair play. To make it more threatening, I had written it in Unown. This will make them crazy, increasing the chance of accepting it.

After this, I called all of the PokéFural Club, then all of Vyrilzeous City, then all of Vyrilzeon. We need lots of volunteers so we could fight the humans. Thankfully, a lot responded. This gave me lots of hope.

Now, we are still currently waiting on our side of the field. Shaylu is beside me. Espy is behind me shaking. I've put Vick and Ether at the front, feeling nervous.

"I don't know what will gonna happen next," Shaylu told me. "I'm unsure how will this turn out."

Then, Vick went to get my attention.

"Mr. Founder, will we win?"

This is a big question. This made me think of those possible consequences when we win, and those when we lose. But we had to keep our motivations up, so I said to him, "We will win."

Later, we heard rumbling noises on the other side of the field. Then the noise turned into a marching sound. I started seeing them in far view. As they get closer, I kept seeing more of them appearing.

Shaylu gulped. The suspense of the marching is bothering everyone in our side. I don't wanna put fear on the two Chosen Ones, so I let them take a step backwards.

The soldiers stopped marching when they had reached us. One of them walked to the front, then read something aloud on a clipboard he's holding.

"Greetings, Pokémon of Vyrilzian. We accepted your letter, and we would like to hold a battle you would like to have. This battle will tell if we will stop exploiting your planet and leave you in peace. This will be fair play, and no cheating should be done. We would like to shake hands to the leader of your kind, to signify that the battle has started."

I came forward. The guy holding the clipboard approached me to reach out his hand. I held it, then we shook it to each other.

"We would like you to have the first move," The guy said. I nodded.

He and I went back to our positions. Each side prepared themselves, as the battle is getting more suspense.

I bowed. This is my signal for the chosen ones. Vick and Ether looked at each other, and then agreed to each other. Ether goes to the front, then did his usual scream to use Rock Throw.

"HAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

At that moment, the chaos began.

Everyone ran forward, doing their best to demolish their opponent. Pokémon to human, human to Pokémon. It was a rampage.

Vick was just spamming his Vine Whip to just avoid getting hit. Ether continues spitting up some Water Gun. Shaylu was doing well on using his Seed Flare strategy. I am putting my combat skills to the test by continually using my stick for fighting.

Now, I don't know what would happen next. We just want to win.


	20. TDA - Chapter 18

***Chapter 18 - Flow of Events***

* * *

_\--From Vyrilzian Lucario LCSK--_

"Help me out Ether. I don't want to be suffocated inside a mayhem," says Vick.

Ether joins in Vick's company. He then shows off with his Water Gun skills by using them in barrel rolls.

"You don't have to show like that," Vick told him.

The soldiers start circling the two, but Vick had been timing his Poison Powder to harm them.

Meanwhile, Shaylu is dealing another batch. He kept using his Sweet Scent to evade them, until he could hit them with Seed Flare.

Then, there are two soldiers from the back, while he said to himself, "Are we going to bring them down?"

Luckily, I arrived. I blocked them using my fighting stick, then I pushed them with it. I replied to Shaylu, "We can bring them down."

We were fighting side by side, but then, I sensed someone in distress nearby.

"Help! Help!" There were cries from Espy. She was being played by two humans.

"Hey, we have a standing Espeon. Let's give that to the doctor," one of them said.

"Hey you!" I called out to them. "Don't mess with one of our club owners!"

I headed towards them, hit them with my stick to separate them from Espy, then I used Aura Sphere against them.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Founder," Espy complimented.

"No need, Friendly," I said back.

Back in Vick's company, the two were going well on dealing the soldiers. I think Shaylu had managed their training well.

One of the enemies had hit Ether with his elbow, and the Mudkip falls down.

"Ether, no!" Vick cried out. He turned to the soldiers to tell them, "As a Chosen One, I need to give justice to you all!"

He prepared a Solar Beam. After it charged, he blasted it off, and it knocked out several people within a 10 meter radius.

I looked around the whole field. Somewhat after, I felt more hopeful.

There are the Pokémon that fainted, but there are more humans being knocked out. We're winning, I thought. It looks like our efforts are paying off. And after that, we will let the humans leave, so we could mind our own situation in this happening.

Later on, the soldier in charge called his whole army. The humans gathered. We don't know what's going on, so I went on gathering my own army as well.

"What's happening, LCSK?" Shaylu asked me.

"I think they are retreating," I answered. It was the closest action to what they were doing.

Shaylu began making questions to himself. "Is it done? Did we win? Will they call it over?"

All of us were lined up to where we were at the beginning. This gave me an uneasy feeling, about what would be this result of the battle.

The front man's walkie talkie opened. A voice was heard, speaking out, "Status?"

The soldier reached out the walkie talkie, and answered the voice, "Well, we are running out of men, and the Vyrilzeon Pokémon still have some energy. We're outnumbered, and we're running out of resour-"

"Do Plan Breaker," the voice interrupted.

"What? Are you sure about this?"

"Do it now!" Then the walkie talkie turned off.

"What is Plan Breaker?" Shaylu asked.

The front man then spoke to us.

"As an army, we follow government's orders. But, since the doctor's part of the government research, we need to take his orders as well. Unfortunately, we need to break our word. I'm sorry..."

He pulled out something in his pocket. A Pokéball!

When I knew this was coming, I shouted, "RETREAT!!!"

We started fleeing away, as the humans throw their own Pokéballs against us. We continued fleeing until we were out of sight.

"I hate that damn Doctor!" Shaylu complained angrily.


	21. TDA - Chapter 19

***Chapter 19 - Self Reflection***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

After the soldiers decided to leave and go back to whatever they're hiding, I headed back into Shaylu Riomin's office and rest there. During the rest, I looked back to the events that occurred in front of me earlier.

I got shocked when the Pokéballs started flying towards us. I ran away so fast, that I went far enough to see a good view of the rampage. I saw some Pokémon were hit by them, it's tragic to keep looking. Imagine me trapped inside one. That would be a human caught by a human. Ironic.

Then, we didn't have our victory. Even The Founder wanted to complain on what their enemies had done. Basically they cheated, and that was unfair and merciless. They said they were following Dr. Hendrick's orders. He was probably crazy and corrupted.

My thoughts went deeper into the topic of my world. I miss my planet, and some of my favorite places there. It's experiencing the same problem that Vyrilzeon has. But my world's leaders are just focusing on exploiting the Pokémon here, instead of finding the solution to the problem, unlike what the Agents of the Spirits were doing.

Just then, Ether came in.

"Are you doing fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I doubtfully answered.

"Well, Mr. Fusion wanted you to enjoy a little free time while he goes to discuss the situation to the Agents," he told me.

Since he's here now, I want to share my reflection that was created from my previous thoughts.

"Ether,"

"Yeah?"

"Does being Chosen Ones really good?"

Ether flinched on my question. "Heck, yeah! Being Chosen Ones is fun, and can give you respect!"

"I know, yet being the Chosen Ones still ensures you to take responsibility. You will definitely be respected, if you were able to contribute to something. Your good actions will affect lots of people and places. If we could save this world, maybe we might save our world as well."

Ether ended up wondering. "Hmm. Maybe I should manage my role well. You should do it, too."

His words made me smile. It forced me to say this to him:

"You're a good friend, Ether."

My words made him smile as well. It seemed that our conversation could put us to a new start.


	22. TDA - Chapter 20

***Chapter 20 - Rest Time***

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Brady--_

It's afternoon. Right now, our team is taking a break before the next shift. Wade and I are taking sandwiches for lunch. While this time, we had a conversation.

"We caught a lot of Pokémon today right?" Wade said to me.

"Right, and we got to get more during that Pokémon meet up."

"Yeah," Wade affirmed. "The Doctor's orders is what most of the army wanted."

"You know, I really had interest on those leading ones," I stated.

"How can you tell?"

"First of all, the Lucario looks cool with his stick. Next, that fusion of a Riolu and a Mythical is so one of a kind. And the Bulbasaur and the Mudkip, they have skills. I think they're still kids!"

"Is that so?" Wade is becoming curious.

But then, our conversation was interrupted when Nathan, our officer in charge, came in.

"What's this all about?" He asked us in a grumpy manner.

"What's wrong about it?" Wade questioned back.

"Could you guys be quiet, the others are minding their own business."

"We're just talking about earlier," I said, before I went back to Wade. "Anyways, Vyrilzians are very amazing Pokémon."

"Hmm... I could say that too," Wade agreed.

"Maybe I could have my own Vyrilzian as well."

Suddenly, Nathan punched me in the face. I dropped and my sandwich fell, then he picked me up by the collar.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Wade addressed to him, but was ignored.

"Listen here, soldier. Dr. Hendrick doesn't like that topic, so don't try opening up," he told me.

"What's the big deal?" I grunted, the grip was getting tighter.

"Once we're done with the mission, we will ship the Vyrilzians to different places of the globe. But the government's protocol is to not give them to the army, therefore you cannot have one."

"So what? I'm just wishing that I have one. It's none of your business."

Nathan's grip just kept getting tighter, limiting my breath.

"Shut up, or I will take you AVRA off and beat you up," he insisted.

All the other people started staring at us. Nathan looked around. Later, he stopped holding my collar, then I dropped to the ground.

I caught my breath before I could pass out. I am feeling uneasy from his threat. I need to calm myself down.

"Hey," Nathan called me. "Mark my words," he said, afterwards he went to his tent.


	23. TDA - Chapter 21

***Chapter 21 - The Doctor's Scheme***

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Meanwhile, back in Earth, the military is busy. Researchers there checks analytics to know the status of their operation and its conditions. Soldiers are rushing in and out of portals to transport Vyrilzians. Generals are guiding them all.

From all of them, Dr. Hendrick was checking everything he's went to.

He left outside the base to see a portal being used for transferring. There was a soldier with a clipboard. He finely approached him, and asked, "How is the progress?"

"It's going pretty good," the soldier answered. "We recently shipped a few Eeveelutions on the way."

"Very good, my man." Hendrick said delightfully, with a disturbing grimace.

He left with the soldier confused of why is he acting polite. He went back inside to check the research lab.

The area has a long line of computer screens flashing different numbers and statistics. The researchers are analyzing every bit of them to study the progress of the operation.

Dr. Hendrick approached a pair of researchers. "So what do those little numbers represent?" He asked them.

"Those are the coordinates of every soldier in Team Green - B inside Vyrilzian territory," replied the first researcher.

"Keeping track of them requires full attention, so I recommend not to mind our business," the other one requested.

Losing mood, Hendrick left them. He returned to the main hallway.

Once he came, he immediately saw the first general sitting at the end of the long table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh hello, doctor," the general greeted. "I could tell you did a wonderful contribution in managing our portal's conditions."

"No need to thank me," Hendrick responded. "After all, I am the best."

"Oh Hendrick. You have so much pride in you."

Hendrick rolled his eyes from the general's words.

"Anyways," he started. "I am asking for a request, sir."

"What is it?"

"I want to gain more access to the files from the operation," Hendrick requested. "I also want to gain my own AVRA to have access to the portal to Vyrilzeon."

"Oh, doctor. There are some people who are in need of your help in this area. Also, there weren't that much problems in Vyrilzeon that requires help from you," the general stated. "I won't completely accept your request, Hendrick."

Suddenly, there was a grumpy look on the doctor's face.

"Listen, sir. I know that there are lots of tasks that I must do here, but I want to see and experience the beauty of the planet and the outstanding intelligence of its inhabitants. I want to taste my own works, and therefore I want you to accept my request," he demanded.

"Calm down, Hendrick."

"Please," the doctor begged. "This is one of the dreams I wanted to have."

The general thought for a while, then he made his decision.

"Okay. I accept your request. But on one condition: You cannot take over the camp, and therefore not bother any work there."

"I understand, sir," Hendrick promised. He left silently.

"I hope he follows," the general said to himself.

However, Dr. Hendrick is thinking the opposite. "I don't think I would follow..."


	24. TDA - Chapter 22

***Chapter 22 - Farmhouse Activities***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

"Let's play some games, shall we?" Voltage suggested.

Today Ether and I are hanging out in Voltage and Heatwave's home. The Founder told us to stay there for awhile, as he cooperates with others to try figure out the solutions for the current problems. Right now, the Orange Brothers decided to do activities to surpass our boredom.

"So what kind of game are we going to play?" Ether asked.

"Well, here is what Voltage and I were playing recently during free time," Heatwave started.

"Oh, that game. HW always fails for that," Voltage mentioned.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Eeeeehhh!"

"Uh, so what what is the game?" I asked.

"Basically, you need to answer a yes and no question. The twist is, your answer should besomething else besides yes and no," Voltage explained.

"I have an example," Heatwave began. "Ether, do you like Mudkips?"

"Um... Maybe?"

"Do you know why you were a Mudkip and nothing else?"

"Maybe?"

"Are you even sure with your answers?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Ether, I think you should answer those questions like these," I told him. "Heatwave, give me questions."

"Okay. Are you green?"

"3,000 Antidotes," I answered.

But there was an awkward silence around me.

"You guys didn't get the rules well," Voltage said. "Watch and learn from the master. Ask me anything."

"Uh... Okay," I stammered. "Are you a Raichu?"

"Of course!"

"Are you an Orange Brother?"

"Obviously."

"Do you have any bad terms with the other Orange Brother?"

"Not at all!"

"That is not entirely true," Heatwave commented.

"Wow. You are too good at that game," Ether said jealously.

"Sure I am. I'm good at, probably everything." Voltage said with pride.

"Hey HW," Ether called. "I have a challenge for you."

"What?" Heatwave responded.

"I have two questions, and you must answer one of them with a yes-related word and the other with a no-related word. No two yeses or two no's. Got it?"

"I think so..."

"Good. First question: Would I mind calling you Homework one more time?"

"Never!" Heatwave firmly answered.

"Next one: Are you lying?"

"Uh..."

"Haha get trolled, Homework!" Ether boasted.

"Can we do another game?" I suggested.

At the rest of the day, we did some icebreakers by finding an object inside the house, and they tell a story related about those objects.

"So Voltage tried pulling out a crop using that hand shovel, but could not be able to do so," HW shared. "Turns out, it was an onion, and the shovel only separate the stem and the bulb instead of picking up the whole thing!"

"Okay. But does it has something to do with the soup we're eating?" Ether asked.

"The onion is an ingredient to the soup," HW answered.

Next we did some Pokémon themed scrabble, then some quiz, and other word games we could think of.

Right now we're doing some Pokémon word linking.

"Lugia,"

"Aerodactyl,"

"Lapras,"

"Spinarak,"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Knock," Ether blurted out. "Whoops. I thought too much I said the sound effect I'd just heard."

I approached and opened the door. Shaylu Riomin was waiting there.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Fusion," I greeted.

"Hello, Vick," Shaylu answered back.

"Why did you disturb my winning streak in the word games?" Ether called from inside.

"Quiet, Ether," I told him.

"So what brings you here?" Voltage asked.

"Well, I have some news," Shaylu said. "And I don't think you will like it..."


	25. TDA - Chapter 23

***Chapter 23 - Unsettling Messages***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

Ether and I were brought in the PokéFural Club's staff meeting room. Shaylu showed us the way there, and Voltage is joining us well. Inside, Lookcasuke was waiting, while Espy is fidgeting on her seat.

"Welcome, kids," Lookcasuke said once we entered the room. "Just now we discovered something shocking."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The man behind the exploit, Dr. Hendrick, is doing a terrible move," he stated.

"Oh no," Voltage spoke out "How bad is it going to be?"

Shaylu went towards the center to tell the details.

"Well, we received this from the Agents of the Spirits. It is said that Dr. Hendrick is going to Vyrilzeon with protection against the transformation spells. He is going to create a much worse scheme to give chaos to the planet for good."

"What scheme could it be?" Asked Voltage.

"We don't know yet. While we figure them out, we should make some precautions to prepare ourselves from it."

"If it would be another attack, we could call for more reinforcements, in even farther places," Lookcasuke suggested.

"And we could evacuate the other Pokémon that cannot accept the calls, or too afraid to come," Ether requested.

"Oh, I'm so afraid," Espy said nervously.

"Guys," I called to get attention. "Does anyone of you feel pressure?"

Everyone looked at me, then to each other.

"Of course we do, especially the Espeon," Shaylu replied.

Espy gasped after she was mentioned.

I continued to speak. "Since we are feeling this way, let's calm down for a while. Plans are never disorganized if we keep a open mind,"

I could see the looks of everyone, representing acceptance in my words.

"Ether," I called. "as a friend, I wanted to thank you no matter how chaotic you are in certain moments."

Ether cleared his throat on my second phrase.

"Shaylu Riomin, you're so amazing, in terms of appearance, backstory, and even character."

"This is really what I want to get," Shaylu commented.

"Voltage, thank you for letting us explore your stories, and your world as well.

"Lookcasuke, you had made this amazing organization for Pokémon to connect, unite, and enjoy their lives. I salute you for that."

"No problem," Lookcasuke said.

I turned to Espy Cutely, "And you. I know that you want to socialize with others, so push your limits and keep going!"

Espy blushed. She no longer seem to feel nervous anymore.

"And now, as a Chosen One, I want to give you luck, that we will stop the madness of Dr. Hendrick, and give back Vyrilzeon to yourselves. Oh, and fix the portal issue."

"Thank you Vick and Ether for all your help," Shaylu said.

Lookcasuke placed his paw forward. We put our hands on top of it.

Finally, we raise them up with hope and pride.

"Let's do this!"


	26. TDA - Chapter 24

***Chapter 24 - Unbearable Things***

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

For the third time, we go back to the whereabouts Brady and Wade. This part of the story might impact you, and would conclude to another part of the story that might impact you more.

So currently, their team were raiding more Pokémon at that small homes village where Shaylu Riomin did a meet and greet. The soldiers, including Brady and Wade, were checking every corner of places to see if they missed any Pokémon from the last few days.

"Hey Wade," Brady called. "How much did you do so far?"

"Still a few Pidgeys," Wade replied, while he keeps on throwing Pokéballs on different spots, until he heard the sound of a Pokémon getting sucked inside of one.

"Nice!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, I still found none," Brady said.

"You'll get some luck soon," Wade told him.

"Hey dude, do you think it's necessary to catch literally every Pokémon in this area?" Brady asked.

"I don't know. It's the doctor's orders," Wade answered.

"I still don't trust that guy though..."

As time passes, Brady kept on searching for any living creature. Still, he found none.

Then, he finally got his luck.

He noticed a bunch of bushes move. He therefore approached them, and tried moving them away. He saw a cute Furret hiding, scared and confused.

"Hey Wade," he called excitedly. "Look what I found!"

Wade hurried towards him. "What's up?"

"A Furret," Brady replied. "What should we do with it?"

Suddenly, the Furret started crying. It's shiny, teary eyes filled with emotions, affected the two soldiers internally.

"Oh man. What were we doing to that poor little 'mon," Brady said.

"So what now?" Wade asked.

"Hmm..."

The two went on thinking. They went too long, until there was an angry officer in charge Nathan marching towards them.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?!" He boasted.

He kept on approaching, then he saw that Furret.

"You've seen a Pokémon, you know what to do to it!"

He brought out his Pokéball and aimed it to the Furret.

Suddenly, Brady bmoved his aim, therefore the Pokéball missed.

"What are you doing soldier?!" Nathan scolded angrily.

"You can't do this right now, sir. That Pokémon was crying and needs space," Brady explained, as the Furret ran away.

"Who even cares? You must listen to government's orders!"

"To who are you getting orders from anyway?"

Nathan gasped at what Brady just said.

"Basically, they're given by a doctor, which has a lowly role in this project. You still follow his word, because you are born just to be manipulated by everyone. Is that what you are?" Brady questioned.

Nathan got triggered. "How dare you!"

"I'm starting to hate this army. It's not making any sense!" Brady complained. "You know what? I can't take this anymore. I don't want to do this but,"

In that moment, he took off his helmet.

"Brady, what are you doing?" Wade exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Wade, but I wanna leave everything behind. I'm going to do something different."

"Brady, I command you to stop!" Nathan requested.

"I'm retiring from the army, therefore I will not follow you anymore," Brady said, as he continued removing his AVRA until he is only in a shirt and pants. He ran away until he is out of sight.

"Brady!" Nathan called, but heard nothing. He sat down to the ground, and started to regret what he did in his life.

"What even am I?" he said to himself.


	27. TDA - Chapter 25

***Chapter 25 - Before Collision***

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

OK. We're now reaching the most interesting part of the story.

In the government base at Earth, Dr. Hendrick is preparing his own stuff. Soon, he will enter Vyrilzeon and continue his scheme.

Once he's done, he headed for the portal. Two soldiers were in charge of guarding it. When they saw the doctor, they halted him.

"Stop! We suggest you to take an AVRA before you enter Vyrilzeon premises," one of them said.

"Oh, I don't need to," Hendrick told back "I recently just invented a repellent that can make a force field, that can block Vyrilzeon's forces."

"Wait, what?" the first soldier reacted.

"If you were able to create it, would you mind taking some of it to the authorities so we could duplicate it?" the second one requested.

"No," Hendrick firmly answered. He headed straight for the portal, leaving the two soldiers dumbfounded.

I wonder what were the Pokémon of Vyrilzeon doing about their incoming threat. Well, let's try to find out.

* * *

_\--From Lucario Vyrilzian LCSK--_

We are just waiting.

"Any sign of an enemy, Shay?" I asked him.

"Nothing yet," Shaylu replied.

We are just waiting at the highest tower in Vyrilzeous City. We have binoculars and other devices that could might sense the incoming attack by the humans. We still don't know what the threat is, so we had to perform extreme precautions.

"I'm getting nervous," Shaylu said, as he cleanses his own binoculars for a cleaner view.

"You don't had to be," I told him. "Remember what the kid said?"

Shaylu nodded. We continued waiting and watching.

Moments later, Shaylu was flinching.

"Why am I becoming more nervous," he started to complain. But then he realized something else. "Wait a minute, it isn't my nervousness."

I had to agree with him. It seemed that I got his strange feeling, too. It turns out, that it's my aura and his aura sensing something.

I noticed the GPS device tracking some red dots. I looked throughout the window with my binoculars.

Yep, I see them now, with their large shields compressing each other. However, their line formation seemed to be endless, and I don't know why.

Then, Espy and Voltage climbed upstairs to see us.

"Mr. Founder, I think we heard some marching at the west side of the city," Espy said.

I checked the GPS. The enemies' positions turned into a shrinking circle.

That's when I realized, the humans are actually trying to surround us!

We were not expecting this. It feels like we aren't ready for this.

Once they got into place, I heard some static noises from the town speakers. After that, there was a voice calling out.

"Attention, Vyrilzians," the voice said. "However, you are now surrounded by creatures of foreign planet. Surrender yourselves at ones, or we will take over all of your territory."

"What can we do now," Shaylu asked me.

"Well, we had one choice," I said. "We execute our plan."

We went out of the tower. Later, we saw a truck coming to us.

It halted in front of us. After, a man in a lab coat climbed out of the truck.

Now I know who he is. It was that Dr. Hendrick.

"So this is one of Vyrilzeon's leaders, eh?" he exclaimed in an uncomfortable voice. "Let's see who is the survival of the fittest..."


	28. TDA - Chapter 26

***Chapter 26 - Chaos in Apocalypse***

* * *

_\--From Lucario Vyrilzian LCSK--_

"Stop interfering our planet's lifestyle," I argued to the doctor.

"Oh wait," he stopped. "I forgot that I can't hear you, but your nonsense barking. Let me just get my Pokémon translation device," then he took out some headpiece and wore it.

"This guy is clearly nuts," I heard Shaylu comment.

"Anyways," Dr. Hendrick continued. "I just want to see all of you before you could get into my hands,"

"You won't be taking us into whatever you're doing," I told him.

"Oh, I can. You are going to be my test subjects, along with that Espeon, that Raichu, and that very ugly fusion."

"Hey, you take it back!" Shaylu angrily shouted, annoyed.

"By the way, I am missing some characters that were mentioned in the army's reports that I snooped on," Dr. Hendrick said.

At this time, Vick and Ether came out of the tower.

Ether spoke, "Hey, what is going on he- Oh..."

The two kids got surprised from the face of the human. They may also be human, yet they never met the one that's the enemy human.

"Well, well. There's our two kids," Hendrick commented. "Would you like to participate in my scientific breakthroughs?"

"I'll pass," Vick nervously answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm too violent for you."

"You'll never threaten our Chosen Ones," I told Hendrick.

Suddenly, the doctor pulled me by the chest.

"Listen here, you naughty dog. You and your aura have no match on me. Your portals are going to make me one of the greatest scientists in the world! Let me take you, and your problems will go away," he demanded.

Unfortunately, I'm not going for it. I still have something up in my sleeve.

"I know a way to make my problems go away, without letting you take me," I said to him.

"What?"

I looked at my companions. I nodded at them, making a sign.

"WE ARE VYRILZEON!" I shouted.

That phrase, is actually my signal to launch an attack to the humans.

Meanwhile, at the borders, where the soldiers are trying to enclose, Pokémon suddenly came out before their own eyes.

Flying-Types flew out and dropped their movesets towards them. The Pokémon on land heads out to the those at the front. Plus, Digletts pop out underneath them to make them trip and become defenseless.

At this point, it was rampage once more. The soldiers had no choice, but to throw their Pokéballs into anything they could capture. Yet, they are out of focus.

Hendrick gasped on what he was seeing. He turned back to me and said, "You are going to pay me when I return," then he dropped me, ran back inside the truck, and drove away.

"He really just want to get everything," Shaylu said. "What do you think, Lookcasuke?"

I nodded at his question. Soon, some humans were able to reach us from way over there.

I went to ask everyone. "Are you ready to end this?"

They all responded "yes", so we started fighting.


	29. TDA - Chapter 27

***Chapter 27 - An Otter's Sacrifice***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

It's game time. Once more.

We were in the midst of taking down soldiers. Everyone was doing their role. Me and Ether are making more combos. So does the Founder and the Fusion. Meanwhile, Voltage is aiding Espy to battle.

It feels like the war from a few days ago again. Being the Chosen Ones is becoming odd. I can tell that it's becoming a job, you are going to get tasks, some of them can occur repeatedly.

Shaylu was minding his own business, then I saw that soldier. He found a good open spot to aim a Pokéball.

He threw it at the perfect projectile. But before it hit Shaylu, Lookcasuke blocked it out with his trusty stick.

Shaylu was able to flee away. Unfortunately, it seemed that Lookcasuke has become the target.

The soldiers went to grab him , with his arms on an difficult place. They held him tightly, so that he won't struggle free.

One of them goes to take out his Pokéball, tossing it up and down. He walked towards the Lucario and said, "This is what I am going through. I just need to make my life a little better. For Brady,"

"OOOSSHHAAA!"

There was a sudden scream from somewhere. Me and everyone else went to look where it was coming from. The soldiers put Lookcasuke down. Then we saw a figure at the top of the tower.

It was an Oshawott, that climbed at the top of the tower just to do the scream and get attention.

"As a former ally of the human government, I want to stop all of what you are doing," it said.

One of the soldiers seem to recognize. "Wait. Is that... Brady?" I think they know each other.

"Why do you even need to fight?" The Oshawott continued. "This is causing more problems, and I don't want to turn to problems."

"Brady, I..." the soldier who familiarized the Oshawott has gone speechless. He seem to feel that he had done a betrayal, and he wanted to resolve it.

But not for long, because Dr. Hendrick's truck came back to check us.

"That otter is a waste of time," the doctor said as he came out of the truck.

"Hey doctor, aren't you working in your laboratory? I guess you're taking a field experiment," the Oshawott teased.

Hendrick gasped. "Well that has taken too far!"

"This is too interesting to watch," Ether whispered to me.

"Do you think he's human?" Shaylu asked Lookcasuke.

"He's probably one. My aura could tell," the Lucario answered.

"Your abusive power is driving us all crazy," the Oshawott continued. "Not giving the Vyrilzians to us but to the selfish you?"

"OK, that does it," Hendrick grunted.

"Well, you are going to be selfish no more..."

The Oshawott took a deep breath. He held it for a while, then he bursted out a great big Hydro Pump, not any other Oshawotts could handle, towards the doctor.

"HAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Hendrick was able to get away from it. He only got to wash his left foot.

The Hydro Pump starts to suffocate the Oshawott, until he lost balance and fell from a tower, getting a hit or two before he reached the ground. Most of the soldiers gasped from his fall.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hendrick is complaining something. "Ah, my shoe feels tight."

However, his shoe started to swell. Suddenly, it popped out, revealing a large Dragonite foot.

"Oh no," Hendrick gasped. "The water must've washed out part of the force field of my repellent!"

Meanwhile, that soldier rushed to the Oshawott laying on the ground.

"Brady?" He cried. "Are you still there?"

There was no response. He noticed that there was no breath.

"Brady?!" He moaned louder. He started shedding tears. He lost his own friend.

I am also starting to cry. Probably everyone else is. This could be the worst thing that could happen in this terrible event.


	30. TDA - Chapter 28

***Chapter 28 - Mad Enraging***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

While we are in this blue moment, another truck approached in. Out came a soldier that looks like he has high authorities.

"Oh hey, it's Officer Nathan!" Dr. Hendrick greeted informally.

"It's no time for bros chat," Nathan stopped him. "I just have the report that you had been in control of almost every order without consent. Is that true?"

"Come on," Hendrick bragged. "Isn't it great to have so much power?"

"Enough of it! I am too tired of receiving commands and obeying them over and over again! It's like I'm going down several ranks," Nathan complained.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll rank up someday."

"You know what?" Nathan started. "I'm going to get permission to abort the whole project."

"Don't you dare. I started the idea."

"But the general is in control of your idea anyway."

Nathan opened his walkie talkie. He then tries connect the signal to their main source.

"I'm getting confused," Voltage said. "Who is the real culprit here?"

"The humans are probably getting dizzy on finding their actual leader," Shaylu commented.

"I'm getting bored," Ether sighed.

"Hello? Is this the main base?" Nathan spoke through the walkie talkie.

However, I noticed Dr. Hendrick's temper rising. He looks like he is about to use Self Destruct.

At that moment, he dashed into Nathan, knocking him out and breaking his device's signal.

All the other soldiers reacted at once. The pointed their weapons at him. Unfortunately, Hendrick threw something up in the sky. Then, a force field grew out of it and blocked out all of them.

But there is a worse part. Lookcasuke and the others were separated to the outside of the border. It turns out, that Ether and I were stuck with the mad doctor within the force field.

"Kids, get out of there!" Lookcasuke shouted to us.

"This bubble has the material from a portal's edges, where it's composition makes a strength that cannot outsmart any force to break it," Hendrick explained.

I ended up in a critical situation. I just don't want to end this in a terrible way. Of course, everyone is relying on us, because we are the Chosen Ones.

"Don't keep us, please," I said.

"I think, no. You've done so much, that you're starting to waste my time raging. You are just helpless, innocent, children. I am going to finish this, once and for all." Dr. Hendrick said. He pulled out something from his pocket.

An Ultra Ball. I am now afraid.

Ether went behind me. "What are we going to do now?"

Meanwhile, Espy Cutely was sighing from the outside. "I felt bad for these two."

However, I also noticed Shaylu Riomin gasping, as if he got an idea. I don't know what idea was that.

"Vick," he called me. "The Agents of the Spirits found a way to completely solve the portal problem."

"What?"

"So a Solar Beam to the doctor."

"Uh, OK."

I charged my energy to my back. I pointed it to Dr. Hendrick. When it's done, I blasted the energy towards him.

It was a critical hit! He was knocked down. But then I also noticed, that I made the force field disappear.

"Explained what just happened," Ether reacted.

"The Highest had discovered, that using Solar Beam can turn off a portal opening by reacting to it's edges," Shaylu explained.

"Wow... We should've done that in there first place."

"However," Shaylu conditioned. "There must be enough power to create an abnormality that can make all portals throughout the planet evaporate at once."

"Cool, but how could I keep up the momentum?" I asked.

"I can help," Ether went to volunteer.

"How?"

"Maybe if your move could combine with my move, then we would boost it to a greater level," Ether explained to me. "I think Rock Throw could be compatible."

I have some doubts, yet I want to agree with him, because I want to put an end to this Dimensional Apocalypse, and save Vyrilzeon, and our own world.

"Deal."

I started to charge my Solar Beam, while Ether screams to activate the Rock Throw. We both released them at the same time.

My move fused with his move. It was a beautiful sight. The product has become brighter and faster. It reached an amazing speed, and was worth watching. As it reached the atmosphere, it turned to an explosion.

A gush of wind flew towards us. It was hard to balance from it. But as you can see, all the portals are being washed out due to the intense radiation. Once everything became clear, the sky was now free of portals.


	31. TDA - Chapter 29

***Chapter 29 - Tribute and Celebration***

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Wow. That was unexpected. We had made it so far, and there were so much plot happening. It's so glad it's over. I had to watch and film those unbearable events.

Back at Earth, there was a gathering. A funeral gathering. Most of the humans that participated in the exploit (which had been aborted) were there. The first general attended. Nathan attended. Wade attended. Everyone else that were part of the project attended.

What about Dr. Hendrick? Yes, he was there. Except that he isn't wearing a lab coat of formal attire. Instead, he's wearing prison clothes, guarded by two watchers. He was sentenced for ten years due to several violations he had done in the operation. Somehow the Dragonite foot had become permanent. Maybe the water reacted to the Anti-Vyril repellent to make a coating that attracts Vyrilzian spells. I don't know.

Whose funeral gathering was it? Remember Brady? That guy who gave up his humanity and done a senseless act that led him to his downfall? Yes, that is his funeral.

"This is the day, when we pay tribute to our departed fellow soldier," the first general spoke on the stand. "It was our mistake to harass the biosphere of alien kind, that we ended up letting him go and take a risk."

Wade came to the platform to check the coffin of Brady. He placed a flower on the chest of the body. "Rest in peace, friend. May you always be in everyone's memories forever."

Brady's family sobbed in the background. Nathan commanded a row of soldiers to fire bullets up the sky.

It was a solemn day for the Earthlings, but the opposite is happening to the Vyrilzians.

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

We were in the park of The PokéFural Club. Tables were set up with mats and decors. Balloons and props were settled everywhere. There were also so much food, and I'm waiting for the hotdogs. A band was playing an emotional song.

"Mama... Ooh... I just wanna die. I'd sometimes wish I've never done this at all!"

I'm so glad that the chaos is all over. It's all thanks to us, though. If we didn't show up in the first place, the Pokémon in Vyrilzeon wouldn't notice us, and the Agents of the Spirits had to find another Chosen One. Yet, it was tiring for me and Ether, so we need to take a break.

"All eyes on our two beloved humans," the Founder cheered, as he came by our table carrying a tray of food. "The Dimensional Apocalypse has now been gone forever!"

Everyone in our table applauded. They include Shaylu, the Fusion, Espy Cutely, and the Orange Brothers, Voltage and Heatwave. All of them are giving the thanks to us.

"No need to do that," I spoke. "You guys are also helpful. We couldn't do our job if you weren't there."

"You still deserve the credit," Lookcasuke said. "Here's the food, by the way."

"Yes, hotdogs!"

While we eat, I'm still listening to that song the band was playing.

"So you think you could use Water Gun on my eye?!"

"Hmm, that song seemed familiar," Ether commented.

"Hey Mr. Fusion," I called attention. "Isn't that your song?"

"Yes," Shaylu answered. "I was able to borrow that tune that coming from your planet. Dimensional copy rights aren't really strict here."

"Oh."

"I thought the original song was so touching, so I made my own version of the lyrics. Never expected to be that catchy to the others. I would never came to be if I didn't throw my feelings out."

"That was good to do it," I complimented.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Heatwave is trying to apologized something to Voltage.

"Um, Voltage? I'm sorry for attempting to go to Earth several times without your consent."

Voltage looked at him, who is seemingly sincere.

"You know what," he said. "I've been thinking this for a while... Maybe I could let you explore the world further."

"OK", Heatwave accepted. "But wasn't the portals fixed already?"

Espy Cutely took out a camera. She went in front of us to call out. "Everyone it's time for a picture!"

We stopped to pose for the shot. The camera clicked, and out revealed our photo.

"We look good there," Ether said as we examine it.

"I know right?" I commented. "C'mon. Let's go prepare ourselves for the next event.


	32. TDA - Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - The Agents' Praise**

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

A gathering is happening at the center of Vyrilzeous City. And it was very large. I can see faces who also attended the first war. I'm nervous of what is going to happen.

Ether came up to me. "Hey Vick, what's wrong?"

I told my present conditions for the event. I said that I might not be prepared because the Pokémon would ask me questions.

"Dude, we are just going to get awards," he said. "No one would find answers. They all knew."

He calmed me at best. Maybe I do not need to panic. We are just recognized as humans that gave them a miracle.

Meanwhile, the Founder and Fusion were having a conversation with one of the Agents, Jacob the Weavile.

"Thank you for setting up this venue here," Lookcasuke praised to the Agent.

"No probs," was the reply. "I appreciate that you would be one of our sponsors."

"I don't think the Agents of the Spirits need sponsors," Shaylu said.

"Haha, we actually don't," Jacob bursted. "We call you guys collaborators."

"But they're like the same thing."

"They don't."

Jacob's words made Shaylu do a grumpy look.

Later, Espy Cutely called out everyone using a bell. "Attention, it's time to start the ceremony!"

A band played a song fit for awarding. The Pokémon paved a path that leads to the front.

And there we go. Ether and I were walking side by side through that path. Everyone is staring at us with excited looks.

As we pass by, Lookcasuke gave a formal bow. Shaylu did a thumbs up. Heatwave and Voltage waved to get us attention. Espy was full of joy when she saw us.

As we approach the end of the path, I saw the Highest, Lily the Gardevoir. She is wearing a greenish veil on her head. She looked us with a praising face.

We stopped at front of her. I took deep breaths before Lily goes to speak.

"Vick and Ether. Two human children from Earth that became a Bulbasaur and a Mudkip respectively, who entered our planet Vyrilzeon's premises. You were assigned by the Agents of the Spirits to become our chosen ones to put an end to the Dimensional Apocalypse. And from what you had done, you had succeeded.

"Now I, head of the Agents, wanted to present to you the award for all the hard work and help you did to all of us. We called it, the Badge of Multidimensionality."

Jacob came in carrying two medal looking objects on a red cushion. He gave them to Lily.

"Thank you," She said, as she took those two objects.

"My pleasure," Jacob responded, then he left.

Lily turned back to us. She put the badges on our chests. They were coated in green, with some metallic wings at the side, and a gold center.

"Vick and Ether, I shall now proclaim you, heroes of The Dimensional Apocalypse!"

From those words, everyone cheered. It was the most blessed thing Ether and I could hear in Vyrilzeon.

"Now," Lily continued. "I ask, what plans are you going to do after?"

"I, uh..." I suddenly became speechless. I knew it, I was expecting for this.

Thankfully, Ether got me covered. "Well, we had to go back to Earth, we still have much to do there."

"Yeah, right." I followed up.


	33. TDA - Epilogue

***Three Months Later***

* * *

_\--From Human Earthling Vick--_

It is almost sunset. It's view was at best in the center of Passion City's park. Ether and I were just sitting there by the bench with some milk tea.

"Damn, I'm annoyed by those Boba," Ether complained.

"You'll get used to it," I told him.

We continued drinking, as the sky turns orange and the sun gets lower.

"Hmm, I wonder what were the Pokémon doing now in Vyrilzeon?" Ether asked.

"I don't know," I responded. "Maybe they're doing the same thing that we're doing."

Ether nods. "I miss them. We hadn't offered them the cake we were supposed to give."

This reminded me. I pulled out an object from my pocket. It was my Badge of Multidimensionality. A Gardevoir had given this to us before our departure. I had to struggle to switch from Pokémon back to human. Yet, it was a missing feeling.

"I hope we could come back," I said, following a sigh.

Ether then looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Dude, are you kidding?" He asked me.

"Uh, not really."

"Vick, remember this. At one point in our lives, they will come back. They could miss you too. When they have free time, they could visit you unexpectedly. Take the Fusion, for example. He can cross through universes, and he has the freedom to do that. Re we going to come back?"

"Hmm... I think so."

"Okay, then. Are you sure that you are going to meet them?"

"Yes, I am!" I said with pride.

"Good. For now, let's achieve our dream. The dream to become successful trainers."

"Yes!"

The sun had set to the moment the whole park is at it's prettiest. Every shiny surface glows like they have their own lights. The fountain at the middle has water running with texture like marbles.

It's time to release our Pokémon. Ether and I put out our starters from our Pokéballs. The Bulbasaur and the Mudkip produced their cries.

"Bulba! Bulba!"

"Kip! Mudkip!

"They are good 'mons," Ether reacted.

"Are you ready for a bright future?" I called.

"Yes!" Ether responded.

After that, we all ran as fast as we could. Of course, I ran the fastest, but that does not stop me from feeling hype. There's something great ahead of us...


	34. TDA - Teaser

**```Teaser to the upcoming story in theVyrilzeon series```**

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

That's it. End of story. I'm so glad all this mayhem is over. It took a long time to take clips of very important event, especially filming Vick end Ether fighting from a vacant spot. It's hard to find the safest places to place my camcorder, due to all the chaos from the war.

Now I've got to rest. I could finally live my normal Mew life. I still have many questions about that human KY. Who is he, and why am I created to aid in his works. I should follow him anyway.

While I am minding my own business, Everyone else starts to have problems. Actually it's just one same problem.

I am a member of the PokéFural Club, and I currently stay in an apartment there. I was in the bathroom, and while I'm inside one of the cubicles, I heard two TPFC members, probably a Riolu and a Zangoose, coming in. The Zangoose entered the cubicle left of me, and they're having their personal conversation.

I was supposed to ignore them, but suddenly there was a shining light from the Zangoose's cubicle. That unexpected happening seem to bother me somehow.

When the light dimmed, the Zangoose screamed.

"What's wrong?" The Riolu ask.

I heard the cubicle door open. After that, this time the Riolu screamed.

"What happened to you??"

"I don't know, I just got scales out of nowhere!"

The word scales somewhat confused me. I peeked in from my cubicle to see what's going on.

It makes sense, because the Zangoose had scales, also sharp horns, hard claws, and spiky tails. Pretty much like a Dragon-type. It also doesn't makes sense, because, how?

I left the bathroom, and noticed there are more of the Zangoose that became the same dragon form. I don't know why is this happening. Maybe I need a sleep.

That night, I got my answer through a dream. The human completed another animation. He is about to save it, but that concludes the whole scene.

I woke up, but I feel cranky that usual. That dream probably filled up my things to do.

I guess I'm going to film again.


	35. Concept Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of arts I made in the past months, maybe some of them over a year, so please praise them.

# Concept Art

# 

1 - The Dimensional Apocalypse Logo

2 - The Dimensional Apocalypse Logo (with background)

3 - The Dimensional Apocalypse Poster Background

4 - The Dimensional Apocalypse 1:1 Poster

5 - The Dimensional Apocalypse 3:4 Poster

6 - The Dimensional Apocalypse 16:9 Poster

7 - Face icons of ten characters

8 - Shaylu Riomin Fusion Design

9 - An old Fusion Design back at 2019 (One of my first art)

10 - Shaylu likes to dance!

11 - Lookcasuke is ready to fight!

12 - Scene of Chapter 5

13 - Some random joke about the relationship of the Fusion and Ramen (uses old design)

14 - An old poster of the Pokemian Rhapsody (cringe)

15 - Old Voltage drawing

16 - Brady as a Pokemon!

17 - Espy Blushes OWO

18 - KY the Mew

19 - Old design of KY the Mew (He is going to cringe for that)


	36. TDA - One Shot 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special one shot is inspired by Pokemon Journeys episode 41

***Ether is Stuck in the Ground***

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Ether--_

Today is Day 3 of training. The Fusion had given Vick and I several courses to go through. We need to make sure that the movesets we just learned should come in handy for battle.

Well, I am not going to do some training for this day. Today is Sunday, the laziest day of the week for me. So I need to savour what I have.

While they are not looking, I ran away to a nearby forest, just not too deep inside so I won't get lost on the way back. I checked if no one could see me.

After I verified, I looked around the trees. They weren't giving much too shade, so the rays of the sun could reach the ground easily.

I thought that this is a good way to celebrate my lazy Sunday. I decided to go sunbathing here.

I did a scream, being careful so that people won't think that the forest is haunted when they pass nearby. Screaming activates my Mud Sport. I let the balls of mud to splash to me in order to serve as tan. After that, I dug a bit of ground so stay put on the spot.

I buried myself, letting my face submerge by the sunshine. The mud slowly drips down, making a tickling sensation on my body. I suddenly felt lots of comfort.

"Ah, this is the life," I exclaimed.

The sun was shining so bright that it had put me into a deep sleep...

* * *

_\--From (Human) Earthling Vick--_

"Ether, where are you?"

Shaylu and I were looking for Ether throughout the forest. It was afternoon and the air was very hot.

"It was six hours the last time we had seen him," Shaylu said. "Also, in this type of day, he could've gotten a fatigue, after all, he's a Water Type. It still hadn't rained today."

"I'm afraid that Ether might be gone," I shared. "He could possibly find a portal, go through it, and end up being in the hands of a trainer."

"That could be too scary to happen."

I nodded. As we kept looking, I suddenly tripped on something.

I tried to stand back up. I went to see that object I tripped on.

It was... Ether's cap? Except that something solid is wearing it.

"Kid, are you okay?" Shaylu concerned. He looked at the mysterious object. He attempted to pull off the cap to see what's underneath.

We both got surprised when it was revealed as a head of a Mudkip.

"Ether, how the heck did you get in here?!" I questioned, looking very puzzled.

There was no response from the head. He must be sleeping.

I brought out my vines and used it to slap him awake.

"Eh?" He grunted.

"Ether, why are you stuck on the ground?" Shaylu asked him.

"Wait, what?" Ether didn't get the question right. He tried to move, but he realized he got stuck. "Why can't I get out?"

"Before that, ask yourself how did you get in." I told him.

Ether paused for a moment, then he spoke.

"Oh, yes! I am supposed to enjoy my Sunday by sunbathing here. I guess I took a nap, and when you guys woke me up, I ended up like this."

Shaylu went into thinking, then he shared what he thought. "The best explanation is, that you were exposed to the sun so long, that all the mud around you dried up and solidified into hard rock."

Ether tried to wail. "I don't want to be in this condition! Let me out of here!"

"Okay, we'll try," I told him. "Mr. Fusion, what's your strategy?"

"Well, we could wait for the rain, of we could find for a Water-Type to wet the ground, and then Ether could break free."

"Good idea, let's go find a Water-Type right now!" I turned to Ether. "Hey, just don't move a muscle. We'll be right back as soon as possible."

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ether is asking.

Shaylu and I left him behind. Hopefully we could wet the ground soon. Ether should not suffer from this for too long.

"Hey guys! You weren't answering me yet! Guys?"

* * *

_\--KY's Narration--_

Well, I guess we could end this here, for you to complain on this cliffhanger. The weather forecaster had told that there would be rain today, but it didn't happen. They should've hired Absols... Maybe they should've hired me.


	37. TDA - OST

Here is a list of songs I made to become the soundtracks of this story. This list will update when another song is made.

> **1\. The Dimensional Apocalypse**
> 
> _To be listened while reading Prologue/Epilogue_
> 
> Genre: Downtempo/Electro House
> 
> BandLab: <https://www.bandlab.com/kyg23/the-dimensional-apocalypse-429ff289?revId=8f94db55-07ff-ea11-96f5-501ac5b31de6>
> 
> SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/karlyeah23/happy-halloween-bruh>

> **2\. Chasing Homework**
> 
> _To be listened while reading Chapter 2_
> 
> Genre: Drum n Bass
> 
> Audiotool: <https://www.audiotool.com/track/b4qiztiw/>
> 
> SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/karlyeah23/kymusics-chasing-homework>

> **3\. Meetup @Vyrilxeous City**
> 
> _To be listened while reading Chapter 7_
> 
> Genre: House
> 
> Audiotool: <https://www.audiotool.com/track/3wq3ya18v8ji/>
> 
> SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/karlyeah23/meetup-vyrizeous-city>
> 
> Newgrounds: <https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/998194>

> **4\. Luring Scientist**
> 
> _To be listened while reading Chapter 11_
> 
> Genre: Downtempo + Dubstep
> 
> Audiotool: <https://www.audiotool.com/track/eiuq2ke4l8w/>
> 
> SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/karlyeah23/luring-scientist>
> 
> Newgrounds: <https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/1004498>


End file.
